Liberis Causa
by Notthatbou
Summary: ¡Todos tenemos un pasado! Una serie de drabbles independientes dedicados a nuestras naciones cuando eran niños, ya que todos, antes de crecer, hemos sido infantes; claro que éstos, siendo países, han vivido alguna que otra aventura que aunque ahora no mencionen, ha influído determinantemente en sus vidas... *Protagonistas del último cap en portada* Cap13: Un buen niño.
1. Yo te protegeré siempre

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Hoy mismo he acabado una serie (DG) y ya he empezado con otra nueva, me pregunto cómo acabará esto, o si sabré a qué me estoy ateniendo... Como sea, hagamos presentaciones formales para quien no me conozca y para introducirnos en la historia.

Soy **Bou** y este fic es una serie de historias independientes entre sí (aunque puede haber excepciones) titulado **Liberis Causa**, que significa en latín '**La Causa de los Niños**'. Y es porque tooodo este fic va a estar dedicado a nuestras naciones cuando eran infantes, de una u otra época, pero siempre incluyendo a algún niño en la estampa. Los protagonistas del último capítulo se incluirán en la descripción del fic. ¡Y no tengo más que añadir! Disfrutadlo, si podéis.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Todos los errores que podáis encontrar probablemente sean de la mía.**

* * *

_**Liberis Causa**_

_**Capítulo 1: Yo te protegeré siempre**_

_********__Personajes:_ España, Romano & Imperio Romano

El joven de ojos verdes salió corriendo. Corría tratando de escapar de una amenaza y de una posible paliza en ciernes, moviendo sus delgadas piernas tan rápido como era capaz con aquellas incómodas sandalias en sus pies. Por mucho que el viejo Roma dijese que eran cómodas y fundamentales para caminar (_todo un lujo de la era moderna, Hispania hijo_) no terminaban a él de convencerle. Prefería correr descalzo por la hierba, sinceramente, pero a estas alturas no podía decir nada porque la última vez que se las quitó metió el pie en una alcantarilla y a punto estuvieron de tener que amputárselo.

—¡Hispania vuelve aquí ahora mismo! –se escuchó gritar a una voz.

—_Numquam!_ –contestó el aludido mientras huía por las pobladas calles de Roma, colándose entre las piernas de los ciudadanos, haciendo traba a los diligentes esclavos y rompiendo ánforas aquí y allá descuidadamente. Todo era necesario cuando se trataba de huir de la ira de Galia.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que _ego NON sum femina_! ¿De verdad tenías que colarte en las termas de las mujeres para probar que no estaba ahí? ¡Encima ahora yo también estoy cargando con las culpas!

—_Non mea culpa!_ ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido por detrás a asustarme yo no me habría caído de la columna al agua! Que me he caído encima de la madre de Claudio, ya verás cuando me lo encuentre... –terminó murmurando para sí mismo.

—¡Ey, tú, niño! –Voceó entonces un mercader– ¿No eres tú quien engañó el otro día a Tiberio para que te entregara las viandas del festival de la casa de Augusto?

—...¿Yooo? Temo que se equivoca,_ domine_, es imposible que yo hubiere sido aquel joven, dado que me encontraba al otro lado del Tíber... haciendo... ya sabe usted... cosas de la educación... conjugar verbos... y esas cosas... ¡Adiós! Sea, digo, _Vale!_

—¡Vuelve aquí, rufián! –bramó considerablemente enfadado el hombre, mientras el hispano echaba a correr una vez más.

Huyendo del cada vez mayor número de enemigos que le perseguían, el niño se adentró decidido en el barrio más selecto, donde vivían los _patricii_. Éstos, por supuesto, pronto dieron cuenta de que aquel muchacho tan desharrapado no era parte de su ecosistema natural; antes de que pudieran echarlo, empero, Hispania tropezó con la toga de un hombre que resultaba casi ridícula de larguísima que era e inevitablemente cayó hacia adelante, mas por mucho que puso las manos para detener la caída, aquella pendiente tan pronunciada acabó haciéndole rodar.

Rodó y rodó hasta que se dio un golpe majestuoso con una columna del patio interior de una casa.

—Por Júpiter –meditó en voz alta para sí mismo–, venía con tanta carrera que he llegado hasta el patio de la _Domus_... pero, ¡menuda casa! ¿Dónde estoy?

Se puso de pie para observar bien el lugar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las rodillas llenas de sangre por los rasponazos, y también una pequeña parte de las manos. Como cuando hay sangre significa que necesariamente se ha recibido algún daño (y eso de niño se entiende pero que muy bien), en el momento de ver las heridas éstas comenzaron a dolerle tanto que se le escaparon varias lágrimas. Habría llorado por todo lo alto de no ser porque se encontraba en casa ajena y podrían llevarlo ante la justicia, y también porque en ese momento un llanto desconsolado mayor del que él pudiera generar llegó desde el piso superior.

Llamado por la voz de su conciencia (y porque nadie iba a calmar a la pobre criatura) subió las escaleras tratando de averiguar el origen de tan doloroso berrinche. Lo encontró a la tercera, tras unas cortinas rojas que cubrían un arco de aspecto solemne, y que daban lugar a una habitación infantil. En el centro había algo así como un altar, que cuando se acercó comprobó que no era más que una gloriosa cama arreglada para un bebé, que lloraba en esos instantes por algún motivo desconocido.

—Ea, ea –trató de calmarlo– ¿Qué tienes?

El niño detuvo su llanto unos instantes, intrigado por la presencia del extraño. No duró mucho, sin embargo, ya que al de pocos segundos empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Shhh! No, no por favor no... No llores, niño, no llores... ¿No ves que me van a descubrir?... ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Una servilleta de tela; ¿sabes qué se puede hacer con ella? –Trató de distraerlo, utilizando un truco que le había enseñado Galia– ¡Una cuna! ¿Has visto? Y si la doblas de esta otra manera... ¡Un pájaro! Y, ¡ouch! Qué daño... ¿De qué ríes tú? –preguntó enfadándose al punto.

El bebé había dejado de llorar en cuanto vio al pájaro, pero fue ver cómo el joven de ojos verdes se daba un golpe y comenzar a reír alegremente. Hispania, satisfecho aun así de haber conseguido calmar la pena de un infante (porque él ya eramayor, no cabe duda), se asomó de un salto a la cuna, quedándole los pies al vuelo para poder acercar los brazos hasta su recién conocido compañero.

—¡Ea! Muy bien, eso es... ¿Ves como riendo la vida tiene mejor pinta? –jugó con el pequeño, haciéndole cosquillas que propiciaban que se riese más. Éste parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, pero en un momento dado decidió que la diversión debía acabar y mordió la mano de su visitante–. ¡AUCH! ¡Traidor! ¿Pero qué se supone...? ¡Eh! ¡No te duermas! ¡Suéltame la mano! ¡No te...! Bah...

—¿Tiene mucha personalidad, verdad? –preguntó en tono casual una grave voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Imperio Romano! Es decir, _Ave Roma_. ¿Podría... yo... qu-qué hace usted aquí?

—_Ave, Hispania_. ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? –rio jovial, mientras se quitaba la toga y el arma y los dejaba en una esquina de la habitación– Es mi casa, ¡caramba!

—¡¿Su casa?! –Se sorprendió– ¿Y cómo no me he dado yo cuenta de que es su casa si he estado en ella varias veces?... No llevará usted una doble vida, ¡pendenciero!... Y tú suéltame la mano, ¡ea! –susurró mirando al niño.

—Qué osado por tu parte, jovencito; si sigues mostrando tal gallardía tal vez podamos medir tu valentía con la de los gladiadores –afirmó entonces el presunto anfitrión de la casa, logrando hacer palidecer terriblemente al muchacho que le escuchaba–. ¡Es broma, ja, ja! Ayyy, estos jóvenes de hoy en día, me dais la vida... –rio secándose una lágrima que asomaba por su ojo derecho– A pesar de que te has colado en mi casa por la parte de atrás y sin permiso, veo que has hecho buenas migas con mi nieto, y eso que no para de llorar.

—... ¿Su nieto? –preguntó Hispania sorprendido mirando alternativamente a Imperio Romano y al niño de la cuna.

—Sí; todavía es pequeño y me preocupa que no crezca a las velocidades esperadas, parece un poco débil... ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que te ha cogido cariño! –exclamó el abuelo viendo cómo el niño se arrebujaba cómodamente agarrado a la mano del delgado muchacho hispano.

—¡¿Qué hago?!... Esperaré a que se despierte, supongo –suspiró–. Es muy pequeño...

—¿Verdad? Tendremos que protegerle para que pueda crecer sano y fuerte.

—Sí... Un momento, ¿tendremos? ¿Yo? –se sorprendió, señalándose a la cara con la mano que tenía libre, aún llena de los arañazos de la caída. A él nadie le había hecho nunca responsable de nada, era siempre un desastre, lo tiraba todo, rompía las cosas y él mismo estaba ahora hecho un desastre; asociarlo al cuidado de una criatura viva era de repente una misión sumo importante.

—Claro, si él te quiere, eso significa que no puede ser otro. Es mi nieto y seguro que tiene buen olfato, así que confío en ti, Hispania.

Por otro lado, aquella bolita de carne se veía tan linda... y tan indefensa... que era imposible negarle la protección. De repente, el pequeño se agitó entero en su camita, agarró más fuerte su mano y soltó una risa espontánea en sueños. No quedaba ya nada que decidir.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Le prometo que cuidaré de este niño aunque me cueste la vida! –contestó apasionadamente, apretando fuertemente el puño. El señor Imperio Romano rio de manera sonora.

—Ay, muchacho, cómo me gusta este carácter tuyo...

Tras unos segundos en silencio sólo interrumpido por las carantoñas que le hacía el chico de ojos verdes al bebé, se levantó el mayor de los tres. Se colocó de nuevo sus vestiduras mas, cuando se disponía a salir, la voz del joven intruso interrumpió su marcha.

—¡Una cosa más, señor Roma! –exclamó urgido.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo... cómo se llama? Su nieto, digo.

Imperio Romano sonrió con franqueza antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas.

—Italia Romano.

_**Yo te protegeré siempre - Fin**_

* * *

Traducción de las palabras en latín (o lo que yo creo que significan, que no tengo ni idea de latín):

**Numquam** = Nunca  
**Ego non sum femina** = Yo no soy una mujer  
**Non mea culpa **= No es mi culpa**  
Domine**=señor  
**Vale!** = ¡Adiós!  
**Ave** = Hola

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y que nos veamos pronto. Si veis cualquier error comunicádmelo sin problema alguno, y si ya de paso queréis dejarme vuestra opinión, ¡bienvenida sea!

Un besito, Bou.


	2. ¿Quédate conmigo?

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo (como siempre 9696, te agradezco acá tu comentario ｡◕‿◕｡ ), ¡a pesar del calor! Estos días hace cuarenta grados muy a menudo; en el norte no estamos tan acostumbrados, ¡caramba!

Se me ha ocurrido que quizás si os interesa que escriba sobre alguien en particular, podéis decírmelo y yo puedo tratar de hacerlo. Me da un poco de miedo pensar que puede que no cumpla con las expectativas *nervios*, pero supongo que está bien enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos. Éste es el primero de todos, a ver qué tal se da.

_**A petición de Fallon Kristerson.**__**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Como siempre, los errores son propiedad mía.**

* * *

_**Liberis Causa**_

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Quédate conmigo?**_

_****__**Personajes: **_Austria & Suiza

—¡Ríndete ya! –gritó la Orden Teutónica, tirando violentamente de la camisa de Austria.

—Nunca –contestó encarándolo el aludido, aún con medio cuerpo en el suelo–. Mucho tiene que cambiar mi mundo para que yo un día me rinda ante ti, ¡tunante!

—¡Habla como un niño normal maldita sea! ¡Pareces un anciano, no entiendo una mierda! –se enfadó el primero, esgrimiendo amenazante su espada.

—Si no me entiendes es problema tuyo y no mío, echarme la culpa es una vil excusa para ocultar tu falta de cultura.

—¡Cómo te atreves! –espetó airado dispuesto a golpearle con la hoja de su arma. Sin embargo, por un momento, se detuvo–: He de admitir –rio con malicia– que tienes agallas para desafiarme así aún cuando estoy a punto de rebanarte el pescuezo.

—Agallas tengo pocas, lo que no te tengo es miedo.

Esta frase (y desde luego el tono de voz del señorito) terminó por hacer enojar a la Orden Teutónica, que finalmente perdió los papeles.

—¡Ya me encargaré yo de que lo tengas! –bramó abalanzando su ataque.

Se escuchó, de súbito y para sorpresa del albino, un sonido metálico.

— ¡Pero qué...!

—Ya te he dicho que tengo pocas agallas. Sin embargo, sé que no tengo nada que temer porque tengo gente en la que confiar... ¿No es cierto, Vash?

—¡Déjale en paz! –gritó el recién llegado mirando a los ojos al atacante de su amigo. Había llegado en el momento justo, interponiendo su espada entre Austria y el arma de la Orden Teutónica antes de que, por suerte, ésta le alcanzarla.

—¡Tú! ¡Aparta!

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños dejo que le toques un sólo pelo de la cabeza!

—¡Sea, habrá que decidirlo por la fuerza!

Comenzó un duelo a espada, en el que las fuerzas estaban considerablemente igualadas. Gilbert Beilschmidt o la Orden Teutónica no era un rival al que se pudiera ganar así como así, pues desde bien pequeño había andado enredado en asuntos bélicos y era bastante bueno en el dominio tanto de los combates como de las tácticas y armas que en ellos utilizaba. Claro que si había algo que no le faltaba a la futura Confederación Suiza era tesón, y aguantaba su papel de manera considerablemente digna, defendiendo a su amigo a capa y espada sin permitir que recibiera ningún daño.

Desgraciadamente sus fuerzas no eran ni mucho menos eternas y llegó un momento en el que ambos comenzaron a notar el efecto del cansancio. Quedaba poco más de una estocada para decidir el final de aquella reyerta. Pero de repente, algo dio completamente la vuelta a la situación:

—¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Da la cara si eres hombre! ¡Voy a darte una paliza!

La voz de una ya vieja conocida guerrera para los cuatro llegó desde el espeso bosque, acercándose más a cada momento. El aludido se estremeció. ¡Aquél no era un buen momento para ponerse a luchar contra Hungría! Llevaba luchando una buena parte del día, comenzar una lucha contra aquella chica (porque sí, había descubierto que era una chica, y de una manera no muy ortodoxa por cierto) ahora podría resultar peligroso. Miró a su actual enemigo y después a su legítimo enemigo, el insoportable austrida. Para su propio bien o desgracia, la Orden Teutónica era un espléndido militar, que comprendió perfectamente cuál era la salida más correcta a ese atolladero.

Con un molesto chasqueo de la lengua envainó su espada, dio media vuelta, y se retiró velozmente antes de poder ser siquiera alcanzado por aquella mala bestia que venía en camino.

—Ten por seguro que no saldrás tan bien parado la próxima vez –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los dos amigos se quedaron más tranquilos, siendo que, además, la voz de Hungría se escuchaba cada vez más lejana en la dirección de desaparición de la Orden Teutónica. Roderich se puso en pie contento, mientras Vash envainaba su espada dando por terminada la batalla del día.

—Muchas gra-...

—¡Inconsciente! –le abroncó el suizo zarandeándole violentamente de los hombros– ¡Insensato! ¿No te das cuenta de que no voy a poder llegar siempre a tiempo?

—No te preocupes –sonrió–; sé que lo harás.

—¡Nada de sé que lo harás, leches! ¿Y la de veces que he tenido que ir a buscarte porque estabas todo amoratado y herido? No seas incauto, _Verdammt!_

—Aún con esas palabras, sé que vendrás, tarde o temprano. Confío en ti, Vash –sonrió.

El suizo se trabó, al tiempo que un torpe sonrojo subía a sus mejillas y orejas. Miró a su amigo, que permanecía sonriendo a su lado a pesar de las heridas, generadas por la Orden Teutónica antes de que él llegase.

Y se llevó la mano a la frente, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer que hiciese a su amigo Roderich cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien... Anda, vamos. ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

—Sí.

—Perfecto. Venga, que todavía tengo que volver a casa.

—Claro...

Austria miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Quizá, con algo de suerte, encontraría un pequeño lío en el que meterse que lograra que su tan querido Vash permaneciese un ratito más con él.

_**¿Quédate conmigo? - Fin**_

* * *

Traducción del alemán:

**Verdammt!** = ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ｡◕‿◕｡


	3. Nomine

Wow, qué emoción, ¡hay mucha gente que quiere que le escriba algo! Trataré de esforzarme para que cuando me enfrente a alguno de esos desafíos pueda obtener el mejor resultado. En cierto modo, me da cierta sensación de adrenalina tratar de cumplir con un encargo ｡◕‿◕｡... De todos modos este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, así que espero que podáis disfrutarlo.

**Nota:** Aunque iba a llamar Olimpia a la madre de Grecia, considero que ella representa a toda la Antigua Grecia (así como Italia representa a Italia en su totalidad y también a Italia del norte), así que he decidido darle también el nombre de Grecia/Antigua Grecia, ya que Olimpia me parece demasiado localizado y específico, no sé si me explico. Espero que no os moleste mucho, es cosa del criterio personal.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, y como ya sabéis, todos los líos mentales me corresponden.**

* * *

_**Liberis Causa  
**_

_**Capítulo 3: Nomine**_

_**Personajes: **España, Francia & Inglaterra**  
**_

—Mientes como un bellaco –se burló el galo acomodándose el cabello con malicia–, mi nombre es muchísimo más original y bello.

—¡Pero qué morro! –rio Hispania– _Hispania_ es mucho más supremo y poderoso que _Galia_.

—¡Oh, venga ya! Eso es una tontería como una _Domus_. Mírame, eso debería bastarte para saber que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de superarme, ni siquiera en lo que se refiere al _nomine_.

—Claro, porque yo no puedo ser un _homo_ y una _fémina_ según me convenga; listo, más que listo.

—¡Yo soy un chico! Galia es un nombre muy masculino...

—Niños, basta ya... –dijo entonces Antigua Grecia, una mujer muy amable pero muy imponente que consiguió que, de inmediato, los dos muchachos se callaran.

Se hallaba sentada en un _triclinium_, vestida con una de esas prendas vaporosas y blancas que le sentaban tan bien. Acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo que, tras haberse dedicado esmeradamente a trenzarle y recogerle todo el cabello, dormía ahora reposando sobre sus piernas. Había sido invitada por Roma, y a pesar de que vivían en cierta tensión constante la tarde estaba siendo llevadera. En lo referente al gran imperio, se encontraba cómodamente reclinado en su lugar mientras leía un libro. Cabe decir, sin embargo, que le estaba costando seguir el hilo de la magnífica obra por culpa de aquellos diablos. Por suerte, la intervención de Grecia parecía haber surtido efecto, ya que el silencio se había hecho con la sala e Hispania y Galia se habían quedado quietos agarrándose de los cuellos de sus respectivas ropas.

—..._Britannia_... –rompió entonces el silencio el menor de cuantos allí se encontraban, extendiendo las manos al cielo para demostrar la grandiosidad de su nombre y, por supuesto, de su persona.

—¡Serás! –vociferaron Hispania y Galia al mismo tiempo lanzándose a por él.

—Niños –volvió a amonestar Grecia, haciendo que se detuvieran al instante.

—Calmaos ya –rio Roma–, los tres tenéis nombres muy bonitos, que os representan dignamente.

—¿Sí? Entonces explíquenos, por favor –demandó el galo– ¿Qué significa Galia?

—Galia signifi-...

—Es un nombre que te puse yo –terció Grecia interrumpiendo al romano–. Proviene de los habitantes que había en esa tierra; en un principio recibieron el nombre de _keltoi_, que en mi idioma significa 'audaz', debido a que demostraban gran valor. También era habitual el término _gálata_. Este último lo utilizo para hablar de todos los habitantes de tu territorio, mientras que _keltoi_ es empleado expresamente para los que este individuo –señaló a Imperio Romano– llama celtas. Ellos a sí mismos siempre se han llamado _galiain_ así que pronto se derivó el término _galo_, y _Galia_ para designar el lugar que habitaban. Cuando Roma te llevó consigo, se ve que decidió conservarlo.

—¿Habéis visto? Mi nombre proviene de valientes y bravos guerreros –sonrió ufano Galia– No podréis superarlo.

—..._Britannia_...

—¡Calla, enano! –chillo Hispania dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. Imperio Romano abrió las manos como buen anfitrión, decidido a explicarse:

—Britania proviene d-...

—Ese nombre también te lo di yo en su origen cuando, acompañada de Piteas de Marsella, llegué a tu isla al norte de _Galia Comata_. Decidimos adjudicarte el nombre de _Pretanniká Nesiá_. _Nesiá_ es el término griego que se utiliza para denominar trozos de tierra enteramente rodeados por el mar, Isla creo que decís aquí, y que ellos llamaban_ Ynys_. _Pretanniká_ deriva de las palabras originales que escuchamos pronunciar a tus habitantes para definir el lugar: _Ynys Prydein_, si recuerdo bien –meditó la mujer llevándose la mano elegantemente a la boca, no pudiendo pronunciar bien las palabras originalmente en gaélico, mientras los tres niños escuchaban atentos y Britania asentía particularmente–. _Prydein_ deriva de_ prydyn_, que según me explicó Piteas, significa tatuaje. Y es que la gente que allí vive lleva coloridas pinturas dibujadas en el cuerpo, ¿no es así? –sonrió acariciando suavemente la cabeza del aludido.

—¡Sí!

—Y de ahí derivó a _Britannia_ –concilió Roma en voz muy alta y abriendo mucho los brazos, ignorando completamente la mirada de reproche que le dirigía la bella Grecia, a la que sabía indignada por creer que le "robaba" todos los nombres–, que es mucho más fácil de pronunciar que _Pretanniká_.

—¿Ehhhh? –se escandalizó Galia– ¿Lleva un nombre debido al arte? ¡No se lo merece! ¡Toma! –dijo pegándole en la cabeza.

—¡Quita idiota! –se revolvió el otro– ¡Mi nombre es muy artístico y bonito! ¡Más que el tuyo! ¡Y lo sabes!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

—Oye, oye... –interrumpió entonces Hispania, mirando ya directamente a Grecia– ¿Y qué significa Hispania?

—Hispania no te lo puse yo, sabes bien que siempre me dirijo a ti como Iberia. Él debió de haberlo robado de otra cultura que no era la griega...

El niño se giró interesado a mirar a Imperio Romano, y tanto Galia como Britania dejaron de pegarse unos instantes para escuchar la explicación que, probablemente, volvería a originar una miniguerra.

—¡Ja, ja! Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Hispania era la manera en la que te llamaban los fenicios que vivían antes en tu tierra, y me gustó tanto su significado y todo que decidí mantenerlo, hijo –rio.

—¿Y? –preguntó esperanzado– ¿Qué significa?

—Hispania significa, literalmente, _"Tierra abundante en conejos"_.

El silencio se hizo con el lugar. Se miraron todos: Grecia a Roma, Galia a Hispania, Hispania a Roma, Galia a Britania, Britania a Hispania, Hispania a Galia, Hispania a Britania, Roma al futuro.

—...¿No te gusta? –preguntó con una sonrisa a la que resultaba imposible negar nada.

—Yo... no es eso... no sé cómo decir... yo...

Pero no pudo continuar. Tanto Galia como Britania estallaron en carcajadas sonoras, carcajadas que estuvieron persiguiéndole, _por lo menos_, los siguientes dos mil años.

**_Nomine - Fin_**

* * *

Traducciones del latín:

**Nomine** = Nombre  
**Domus** = Casa  
**Homo** = Hombre  
**Femina** = Mujer

* * *

Gracias por leer ｡◕‿◕｡


	4. Un bonito detalle

¡Sí, es increíble! Este fic está siendo actualizado a velocidades muy poco usuales en mí xD. Sea como fuere, esta vez el capítulo ha quedado algo largo, pero espero que os satisfaga. No es un tema que controle (me gusta tener ciertos conocimientos del tipo de relaciones que tienen los países y algunos detalles antes de ponerme a escribir), pero disfruté escribiéndolo.

9696: Gracias por tus reviews. He leído, por cierto, alguno de esos horóscopos: son maravillosos. Tal vez, si en el futuro me siento capaz de ello, pueda pedir permiso para hacer el de Austria y Suiza. Muchas gracias por sugerir la idea. ｡◕‿◕｡

**_A peticion de lovitdesele._**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers continúa siendo propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Liberis Causa**_

_**Capítulo 4: Un bonito detalle**_

_**Personajes:** Francia & Seychelles  
_

Francia echó un vistazo a aquel nuevo lugar. Desde luego, tenía pinta de inexplorado, de salvaje, de virgen, cualidades todas ellas que el buen francés sabía apreciar muy bien. No es que no hubiera pisado nadie esos territorios, pero lo que tenía bien seguro es que nadie se había detenido a explorarlos decentemente. Así que, lleno y henchido de inspiración y acompañado de sus hombres y su amigo el ministro de finanzas Jean Moreau, comenzó el mismo el reconocimiento del lugar; alguien tendría que ser el representante del territorio.

Nada fue, sin embargo, como lo esperó en primera instancia:

—_Grand frère, par ici! _–gritó la pequeña y desaliñada muchacha, sacudiendo los brazos desde lo alto de la colina.

—Señor... –jadeó Moreau– Yo... yo no puedo más, esta niña es incansable... Los hombres se están quedando por el camino...

—Calla –contestó Francia haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar–; calla por Dios, calla... tenemos que seguirla, es su isla... Malditos mosquitos...

Tras espantar a los insectos que revoloteaban a su alrededor apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas, y sobre éstas su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¡La rendición no era una opción! Además, hacerle un feo a aquella niña era algo que en su buena educación no tenía cabida ninguna.

—_En avant!_ –ordenó, esquivando la enredada palmera que tenía delante.

—¿Tenéis algún problema? –preguntó de repente una voz infantil– ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—... ¿Has vuelto a bajar? ¿Tan rápido? –se sorprendió el rubio– Estás muy en forma –concilió acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! He venido por si queríais ayuda con la serpiente –sonrió la pequeña con el más bondadoso de los gestos, señalando el suelo junto a la palmera por debajo de la cual acababa de pasar el galo.

—...¿Serpiente? –preguntaron al unísono Moreau y su nación.

Se giraron suave pero rápidamente, dirigiendo la mirada al punto que señalaba la muchacha. En el suelo, parcialmente enredada aún al tronco del árbol y acercándose peligrosamente a las botas de nuestros exploradores, una terrible, amenazante, colorida y cruel serpiente buscaba almuerzo. Y si no era así, esa fue de todos modos la realidad que percibieron los franceses.

Catatónico, Francia se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante su segundo mayor enemigo en el mundo: los ofidios. Su rostro se tornó lívido, y se agarró al brazo de su compañero al tiempo que su otra extremidad se dirigía hacia su espada.

—¡Espera! ¡No la ataques! –exclamó la muchacha avanzando hacia el animal.

—¡Muchacha, ten cuidado! –advirtió Francia tratando de detenerla– ¡Esos bichos son peligrosísimos!

—No te preocupes, hombre, ¡que no hace nada! –contestó la chica, acercándose con un par de palos al ofidio– Mira, mira, si la elevamos así..._ Grand frère? _¿Dónde estás?..._ Grand frère?_

Y es que, al girarse para mostrar la docilidad del animal a los exploradores, resultó que no quedaba nadie cerca: todos los franceses habían alcanzado ya, heroica y milagrosamente, la cima de la colina.

—¡Son todos ustedes corredores fantásticos! –se alegró la muchacha llegando al lugar donde todos resollaban del cansancio.

—...¿Traes... traes a la víbora?

—_Non!_ La dejé en un sitio más apartado donde no vaya a sufrir daños... –concedió, para seguir hablando antes de que Francia interrumpiera consternado por resultar que quien había sido salvada de ellos había sido la serpiente– ¿Y bien? ¡Éste es el punto más alto de la isla! ¿Ves? Se ve el mar por todos los lados... ¡Desde aquí vigilo a los piratas! –rio.

—_Mon Dieu_... Este sitio... Este sitio es precioso...

A sus ojos, tierras vírgenes, playas, aguas azules, vegetación y fauna salvajes se extendían formando una de las estampas más paradisiacas que jamás había visto. Además, había allí construida una casa de aspecto enteramente decente y cómodo, que probablemente había sido creada para asegurar la posición del mirador. Los hombres comenzaron a instalarse a la sombra, regalo de Dios en aquel paraíso sumamente húmedo de treinta grados; se abanicaban con las hojas de las palmeras y se empapaban de agua fresca que sacaban del maltrecho pozo.

Francia se sentó contento, a descansar, mientras la niña entraba en la casa y salía al de poco con algo en las manos.

—¿Qué haces sentado? Tenemos que ir por la comida –espetó al salir apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—_Fille! _¡¿Adónde vas con semejante arpón en las manos?! –se escandalizó– ¡Si es el doble de grande que tú!

—A pescar –contestó confusa la chica–. ¿O prefieres entrar en la selva para cazar carne?

Francia se detuvo un momento sin saber que contestar, pero ante la demanda que se leía en los ojos de la muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa:

—No, no; el río estará bien...

—¡Vamos allá!

Emprendió ella la marcha feliz y despreocupadamente, con su pelo largo y enmarañado al viento y ese vestido blanco algo raído. Francia se levantó y comenzó a caminar tras ella sabiéndolo inevitable, pero se detuvo tras unos pasos al ser consciente de un pequeño detalle:

—Jean... ¿Crees de verdad que voy a ir solo? –le preguntó al ministro, siendo que éste se había tumbado cómodamente en una hamaca. Jean Moreau de Sechelles le miró con ojos llenos de ruego, deseando no haberse embarcado en aquella aventura que definitivamente no era para él, pero el rubio se mostró implacable–. Jean... arrea.

—Está bien... pero que sepa que deberá pagarme esto con altos honores, o si no...

—Menos verborrea y más andar, que la_ fille _va armada con un arpón y no sé a ciencia cierta que pretende pescar...

El viaje fue horrible. Tropezaron incontables veces, resbalaron, se cortaron, se hirieron, un loro les robó el sombrero, y, cuando llegaron al río, todo se puso peor: la morena muchacha atravesaba a los peces con su arpón con una eficacia del cien por cien, atando sus presas a una cuerda que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. Moreau, maravillado y consecuentemente distraído, resbaló con una piedra y cayó arrastrado por la corriente, cuesta abajo hasta que le perdieron de vista. Con presteza y eficacia, aquella niña comenzó a descender en su busca, seguida por un no tan ágil Francia que, a pesar de todo, deseaba salvar a su acompañante y amigo.

Tuvieron que descender prácticamente hasta la playa. Allí, la pequeña representante de aquellas tierras ayudaba a su amigo Jean a restablecerse. Francia se dejó caer sobre la arena, con los brazos extendidos en cruz, extenuado, mirando al cielo. Definitivamente, tal vez no merecía la pena hacer suyo aquel archipiélago; uno ya estaba mayor, y todos los peligros no le afectaban igual que hace dos siglos. Tendría que pensárselo bien antes de añadir a aquella chiquilla a su familia, aunque en este mismo momento parecía tener bastante en duda que el esfuerzo mereciera la pena.

—¿Jean...?

—...¿Sí, señor?

—¿Estás... estás bien?

—Claro... señor.

—¡Ánimo, si no ha sido nada! Enseguida volvemos a subir y cocinamos el pescado... Igual incluso podemos pescar algo de mar, ¡ya veréis que rico! Tengo más arpones en la caseta de aquí de la playa...

Antes de que Francia pudiese preguntarse qué clase de animal requería tal cantidad de arpones, un sonido familiar le alarmó.

—Inglaterra... –pronunció más bien para sí mismo, levantándose de un salto.

–¡Oh no! ¡Son ellos! –exclamó la muchacha mirando al barco que se acercaba con terrible disgusto.

Se acercó corriendo a la caseta donde guardaba los arpones, y, tras sacar lo menos unos diez, se adentró levemente en la mar y comenzó a lanzarlos hacia los ingleses violentamente. Francia, sorprendido, estudió la situación con atención: era un barco inglés, sí, no muy grande, en el que no viajaba, de hecho, Inglaterra. Aun así, la muchacha se enfrentaba a ellos con mucho ahínco: alcanzó a uno de ellos en el brazo, y con otros cuantos arpones agujereó el casco del bote en el que los marinos se acercaban.

El bote comenzó a naufragar y finalmente se hundió, quedando los marineros ingleses a merced del agua. Trataron de avanzar hacia la isla, pero el ahínco con el que la muchacha les atacaba y su maravillosa puntería lograron que terminaran replegándose a su barco, explorando la opción de atracar el mismo en otra isla como algo muy positivo.

—¿Has...? –comenzó a preguntar Francia, lentamente y con la mejor pronunciación que era capaz– ¿Has espantado a los ingleses?

—¡Los odio! Sobre todo a ese tipo, el que tiene estas cejas –explicó poniéndose los dedos en las suyas propias para simular unas mucho más espesas–. ¡Es malvado, un pirata! ¡Viene y me roba! Yo, yo, ayyyyyyyy qué rabia –se revolvió rechinando los dientes.

Francia observó a la muchacha unos instantes. Ya no albergaba ninguna duda en el corazón, aquella niña era un regalo de Dios.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también les odio –le susurró confidencialmente al oído.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es estupendo!

—Entonces... ¿me dejarás quedarme contigo? –preguntó, en cuclillas frente a la aludida.

Esta mostró todos sus blancos dientes en una amplísima sonrisa:

—_Bien sûr!_

En un arranque de alegría, Francia tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la elevó al aire, dando varias vueltas con ella. Después la bajó al suelo y la sentó a su lado.

—A ver... ¿y cómo podría llamarte? –meditó en voz alta, desatándose el lazo rojo que llevaba en el pelo y cortándolo por la mitad con el filo de su espada.

La niña le miró sin saber muy bien qué contestar, pues ya bastante precaria era su comunicación. En busca de inspiración, el galo miró hacia la derecha, donde el agotado Jean Moreau de Sechelles aún trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, empezando por la serpiente hasta la ridícula fuga de los ingleses, pasando por el terrible descenso del río. Éste negó con la cabeza:

—A mí no me pida nada, señor... yo de verdad que ya no puedo más...

—¿Sabes? –preguntó mirando a la niña– Creo que es el momento de pagarle sus esfuerzos a Jean, ¿no te parece?

—Tal vez –rio– , se ha esforzado mucho.

—Entonces –finalizó Francia apartándole el pelo de la cara y recogiéndoselo con los trozos del lazo rojo que había cortado en dos coletas a los lados de la cabeza– creo que te llamaré Seychelles.

—Un detalle... –jadeó Moreau mientras los otros dos se echaban a reír ante su cansancio– Un bonito detalle...

_**Un bonito detalle - Fin**_

* * *

Traducción de las palabras en francés:

**Grand frère** = Hermano mayor  
**Par ici** = Por aquí  
**Non** = No  
**Mon Dieu**= Dios mío  
**Fille** = Niña  
**Bien sûr!** = ¡Por supuesto!

* * *

**_Nota:_** Las islas Seychelles estaban deshabitadas cuando comenzaron a llegar comerciantes árabes. Los primeros europeos en visitarlas fueron los portugueses en 1505. Al estar en la ruta hacia Asia, fueron ocasionalmente ocupadas por piratas hasta que Francia tomó posesión del territorio en 1756, recibiendo su nombre actual en honor del entonces ministro de finanzas francés Jean Moreau de Sechelles. A partir de 1814 fueron definitivamente británicas.

Por algún motivo yo me creí aunque no lo puse, que fue portugal quien le dio el vestido blanco; pero cada cual con sus creencias ( ºДº)ノ

Gracias por leer =)


	5. En Común

Desarrollar las relaciones entre personajes es todo un reto siempre. Yo disfruto particularmente cuando se trata de enemigos; un enemigo es alguien importante, a quien dedicas gran parte de tu tiempo y tu vida. El odio es además un sentimiento muy intenso, tal vez no pueda truncarse en amor en todas las ocasiones (si quieres que eso ocurra has de hilarlo fino), pero a mí me parece que sí existe entre muchos una relación de necesidad, de dependencia incluso, pero es difícil de explicar, es un tipo de amor, qué se yo XD, los enemigos son la vida, ¡como Albert Einstein y Niels Bohr!

En fin, perdonad por esta disquisición *risas*, se me fue la cabeza. El capítulo es algo corto, pero tiene muchas palabras porque tiene muchas aclaraciones.

Aunque venía precedida de la frase explícita de 'no haré petición' me interesó el reto, así que: **_para 9696._**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, lo juro.**

* * *

_**Liberis Causa**_

_**Capítulo 5: En Común**_

_**Personajes: **Turquía & Egipto**  
**_

—No puedes entrar ahí –volvió a repetir el joven Egipto–, madre se enfadará.

—Ya será para menos –restó importancia el enmascarado, decidido a pasar igualmente al interior del templo.

No eran un dúo muy compatible. Por un lado estaba Egipto, un muchacho moreno y escuálido con los ojos teñidos de negra pintura, vestido y tapado con blancas ropas y adornos de oro y turquesas. No era, además, un niño muy dado a la comunicación, prefiriendo callar y demostrar sus impresiones con actos en vez de palabras. Por otro lado estaba Lidia; era éste un joven cuya edad correspondería aproximadamente al abandono de la aún presente adolescencia, alto y fuerte, de un humor muy resuelto y abierto por norma general. Hacía lo que le venía en gana y cuando su voluntad lo demandaba, y si las cosas no salían como era de su gusto, tendía actuar con violencia para volverlas de su lado. Se tapaba el rostro con una máscara, acompañada a veces de un pañuelo que se colocaba sobre la nariz para protegerse de los áridos vientos de aquellas tierras.

En principio, vivían lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para existir sin molestarse, siendo que, además, quien representaba con todos los derechos las egipcias tierras era la madre del muchacho. Lidia representaba un trozo de tierra casi estratégico entre Asia, Europa y África, con salida además a los mares Negro, Egeo y Mediterráneo que, sin embargo, no era del interés de la gran Egipto. ¿Qué era entonces lo que tenían en común?

Persia: un hombre fuerte, decidido, un imperio en expansión y dedicado a la conquista, que se había hecho en su afán tanto con Lidia como con Egipto. Aun así, la relación que éstos mantenían con su conquistador era en todo dispar. El joven Egipto había tomado la misma actitud que su madre, no sintiéndose cómodo y tratando, en todo momento, de acabar con aquella situación. Lidia, por otro lado, asumió como mentor y finalmente como amigo al gran Persia, de quien aprendió mucho y por cuyas tierras viajaba acompañándolo siempre que tenía oportunidad. Gustaba de aprender acerca de las diferentes culturas que poblaban la plana tierra, ayudarlo en las batallas o disfrutar de sus historias con olor a humo y especias.

Así que hoy, mientras Persia se relajaba en sus dominios egipcios acompañado de la atrabiliaria Antiguo Egipto, Lidia decidió que podría investigar por aquellas tierras del Bajo Egipto. Para el niño no era en absoluto motivo de alegría, puesto que ese individuo lo destruía todo a su paso y, lo que no, se lo quedaba con una impunidad impensable. Una vez, en mitad de una discusión que habían tenido porque se había apropiado de las joyas robadas de una pirámide que le sustrajo al ladrón original (a quien por cierto el muchacho llevaba tiempo persiguiendo), se atrevió a herir y privar de su nariz y de la cobra de su _nemes_ a la imagen de piedra _Hor-em-Ajet_. Él le miró con llana simplicidad, compensándole con un simple _"Ha sido sin querer" _y una cara de sorpresa nunca vista, pero para el joven Egipto fue un golpe duro; no había sido sino él quien se había encargado de la última restauración de quien el hombre enmascarado se atrevía a llamar osadamente _Abu el-Hol_.

Por fortuna, la grandiosa Egipto había ido con el paso del tiempo enseñando procesos, delegando responsabilidades y educando firmemente a su hijo a fin de que algún día él llegare a ser un buen país, si esto fuese necesario. A causa de esto el muchacho estaba, a día de hoy, plenamente informado de cuanto tenía que ocurrir. Y, por ello, mientras su madre estaba reunida con el gran imperio persa, él solamente esperaba.

Cuando se giró para regocijarse ante la cara que Egipto pondría al ver que iba a introducirse de igual modo en el templo, algo sorprendió al todavía joven Lidia. Curioso, el oriundo del lugar decidió mirar también al mar, a fin de encontrar qué era lo que turbaba al mayor.

Apareciendo por el horizonte que separaba el cielo y el mar, un incontable número de barcos se acercaban hacia la costa Egipcia, con una estampa que no fue difícil de reconocer para Lidia.

—Grecia... –murmuró sorprendido, girando el rostro de súbito para mirar al apático egipcio– ¿Desde cuándo Grecia y Egipto se llevan tan bien? Es obvio que comerciáis, pero Grecia no tiene tendencia a aliarse bélicamente con nadie...

Se quitó la máscara y se pasó la mano por los ojos, para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era realmente un espejismo. Pero, por mucho que pretendiera, la imagen seguía allí.

—_Tawak-Kalto Al-Allah_... Pero, ¿qué une a Grecia y Egipto?

El muchacho moreno se retiró la parte de tela blanca que le tapaba la cabeza mientras, de pie al lado de Lidia, contemplaba cómo la esperada ayuda se acercaba desde el mar.

—Quién sabe... quizás un enemigo en común.

**_En Común - Fin_**

* * *

Traducciones de algunos términos:

**_Nemes:_** es el tocado de los faraones, ese que tiene una cobra en la frente. La cobra para los egipcios simbolizaba protección.  
**_Hor-em-Ajet_:** Nombre que los egipcios daban a la gran esfinge de Giza. Significa _'Horus en el horizonte'_.  
**_Abu el-Hol_:** Nombre que los árabes daban a la gran esfinge de Giza. Significa _'Padre del terror'_.  
**_Tawak-Kalto Al-Allah:_** Es una frase en árabe que, según he leído, es utilizada cuando surge un problema. Significa _'Yo confío en Allah'_, o al menos eso creo (mi dominio del árabe no es precisamente superior a cero patatero).

* * *

Tengo una gran pasión por el antiguo Egipto, a la que también representé como mujer. Una de las doctrinas que los sabios enseñaban a los faraones era "_Ten cuidado al hablar. Sé prudente. Que cuanto digas tenga interés. Hablar es la tarea más difícil que existe_". Por ello, imaginé que Egipto habría sido educado por esos preceptos, y de ahí que sea tan comedido.

Los griegos y egipcios se llevaban entre sí mejor que cualquiera de ellos con los romanos, y estaban habituados a comerciar. Lo que hoy es Turquía por aquel entonces fue Lidia (en este punto todo era Persia, pero me entendéis); disfruté de la idea de que Turquía tuviera una 'maestro' de quien aprender, un amigo y compañero, no sé cómo explicarlo. Durante 121 años creo (525 a.C.-404 a.C.) Egipto estuvo dominada por Persia. Se liberó finalmente, pero de nuevo Artajerjes III de Persia conquistó Egipto en el 340 a.C., siendo liberado éste por Alejandro Magno en el año 332 a.C. Éste es el punto donde está basada la historia; aunque no lo he dicho, la ciudad en la que están se hace llamar tras el éxito griego como Alejandría en homenaje al libertador.

Y ya para terminar, lo que quería decir: la finalidad de esta historia era hacer un paralelismo entre la situación de ese momento (Antigua Grecia y Antiguo Egipto 'sometidos' o 'enfrentados' a Persia) con la que será en un futuro (el joven Grecia y el joven Egipto bajo el yugo de Turquía).

Espero que os haya gustado; siento si he sido muy pesada, es que me gusta mucho este tema (y he estudiado mucho para escribirlo, aunque haya quedado así de simple xD). Un saludo,

**Bou.**


	6. Un invierno menos frío

¡Dos cosas curiosas han ocurrido! La primera, que escribiendo el capítulo anterior recordé que tenía pensada una novela (¡una novela! *risas* ¡interesantísima!) que se desarrollaba en el antiguo Egipto (¡compradla! *risas*). La segunda, ¡oh, la segunda! Es que si no lo cuento me moriré. El punto es que resulta que la segunda cosa es que, de manera sorprendente incluso para mí, me lo he pasado genial escribiendo sobre Rusia, y sobre los desvaríos mentales o esquizofrenia del zar. A pesar de que estoy escribiendo un fic en estilo ruso, ninguno de los capítulos que por el momento tiene ha quedado tan ruso como esto, de verdad. ¡Será que es Rusia! Me ha hecho replantearme si dedicarle a mi Rusia y a su historia un fic entero, algo que ya pretendía (me encanta demasiado la historia rusa) pero de lo que, aprovechando la ocasión, tal vez me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.

Realmente, yo misma me he sorprendido de lo que he disfrutado con la locura. Sea como fuere, a lo que interesa. He combinado en este capítulo dos peticiones en una sola, una acerca de Rusia y otra sobre Rusia con sus hermanas, así que:

_**A petición de Ann Aseera y Fallon Kristerson.**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Nota Preliminar:**_

Como estoy tratando con Rusia y puede que haya gente no acostumbrada a ello, os escribo al inicio una pequeña nota que tal vez sea de más utilidad al principio que al final:

_Vanya_ y _Vanenka_ son abreviaturas del nombre _Ivan_.

_Katerina_, _Katya_, y _Katiushka_ son abreviaturas del nombre _Yekaterina_.

_Natenka_ o _Natalenka_ son abreviaturas del nombre _Natalya_ (también valdría _Natya_, digo yo, pero es intuición).

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

_**Liberis Causa **_

_**Capítulo 6:** Un invierno menos frío_

_**Personajes:**Rusia, Ucrania & Bielorrusia_

El Principado de Moscú se alejó un momento del samovar, donde su hermana mayor calentaba el agua para el té, y se acercó hasta la ventana de aquel palacio en ruinas. Con los deditos y la nariz enrojecidos por el frío invernal que entraba sin poder evitarlo por todas las grietas del lugar, apartó una de las tablas de madera con las que había tapiado la misma y comprobó, con alegría, que había dejado de nevar. Todo el paisaje se veía blanco y helado, y el frío calaba hasta los huesos a los tres hermanos reunidos en el lugar.

El chico suspiró, con la sonrisa que habitualmente vestía su rostro; era momento de ponerse a trabajar. Cuando llegaba el duro invierno, los tres solían reunirse para convertir los duros tiempos dos tercios más fáciles de sobrellevar. Habituaban a juntarse alrededor del samovar, aprovechando así el calor que éste generaba cuando se encontraba en funcionamiento. Las dos chicas se quedaban siempre en casa, encargadas de que permaneciera más o menos habitable: limpiaban el suelo, si se daba el caso de que la hubiere hacían la comida, buscaban una cama agradable en la que dormir y hervían la ropa. Moscú, por su parte, como hombre de la familia y sintiéndose por ello único y verdadero responsable del destino que él y sus hermanas hubieran de sufrir, salía a la calle en busca de comida y dinero.

Pero el futuro Rusia detestaba el frío, y, aunque jamás pronunció queja ninguna al respecto delante de sus hermanas, ambas eran fuertemente conscientes de ello en su propio haber. No había nada, empero, que pudieran hacer, y tanto a la una como a la otra ese escabroso asunto les producía exagerado dolor. Yekaterina, la mayor de los tres, sufría preocupada por la salud de Ivan, retorciéndose sin pretenderlo los dedos de las manos hasta dejarlos enrojecidos. Le preocupaba el detalle de que la ropa de su hermano volviese, a veces, teñida de manchas rojas casi imposibles de limpiar. Cuando osaba preguntar, él aseguraba no recordar nada y tranquilizaba a la muchacha con una amable sonrisa y la afirmación de no estar herido, procediendo después a soltar y rehacer la tan larga y maravillosa trenza de la ucraniana. Gustaba Ivan mucho de estos momentos de recogimiento familiar. Siempre, tras trenzar el pelo de su hermana mayor, se dirigía a cepillar el largo cabello de Natalya, la menor, y a colocárselo tan bien como podía fuera de la cara. Pero eso era por las noches, y hoy todavía le quedaba camino que recorrer.

—Me marcho ya –se despidió de sus hermanas con una amable sonrisa–, portaos bien, no os pongáis en peligro y esperad a que vuelva, _¿da?_

—_Da_ –asintió Katya correspondiendo al gesto y dándole un beso–. Cuídate mucho, Vanya.

Así que, decidido, se echó a los caminos.

—A ver... –comenzó a meditar en voz alta, una tendencia del joven zarévich Ivan Vasílievich que estaba empezando a adquirir por mucho que Macario tratase de evitarlo– ¿Dónde podría yo conseguir hoy de comer? Igual, tengo que ir a palacio a ver las tareas que Macario dispone, o acaso Vanenka tiene algo que pedirme especialmente; él es un tipo raro, pero sé que me quiere. Así que está bien en ayudarle, porque se siente solo. Yo le entiendo muy bien... Así, si yo estoy con él y Vanenka está conmigo, nunca más tendremos que pasarlo mal... Sí, eso es. De seguro se alegra de verme, ¡igual incluso me puede dar unas monedas! Y le compraré a Katiushka la capa para los hombros que necesita, que se pasa las noches temblando tratando de abrigar a Natalenka... ¡Sí! Se pondrán contentas, seguro. Luego tal vez puedo acercarme al suroeste a verla a ella, acaso la nieve habrá sido perjudicial para su salud... ¿No lo cree usted, General Invierno? Yo pienso igual...

Cuando llegó a palacio Ivan Vasílievich parecía estar enfadado. Sin embargo, en cuanto el joven pudo distinguir cómo el hambriento pero bondadoso Ivan Braginsky se acercaba, una urgida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Vanya! Mi Rusia, mi Vanya, qué bueno que viniste –exclamó en alta voz, acercándose hasta el territorio y estrechándolo entre sus brazos de muchacho–. Hoy ocurrió algo terrible, abominable, tan desgraciado que ya no podía soportarlo... –jadeó.

—¿Qué le ocurre, Ivan Vasílievich? ¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestionó tomándole de las manos, preocupado.

—¡Quería matarme! ¡Todos quieren matarme! Tuve que darle su castigo... –contestó súbitamente amargado, agobiado.

Sin soltar a su buen jefe Vanenka, Rusia (como era llamado el Principado de Moscú por éste) se dirigió hacia el mirador en el que antes estaba situado el zarévich. La estampa que vio entonces se quedaría en su mente grabada por los siglos de los siglos: una jauría de perros destrozaban y devoraban lo que parecían ser restos humanos de algún príncipe de palacio, a juzgar por los ropajes y joyas que los animales habían desechado. El suelo se hallaba teñido de sangre; cerca de una pared, una mano aún agarrotada lucía todas las uñas levantadas y separadas de la piel, probablemente por causa de haber el príncipe tratado de escapar de las bestias. No encontró el rostro por ninguna parte, pero una cadena de oro junto a un retal de tela le inspiró una posible víctima.

—¿Andréi...? – preguntó sin poder apartar la vista de la grotesca estampa– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Una voz a sus espaldas contesto por Ivan Vasílievich, ya que éste se encontraba abrazado fuertemente a la cintura de su Rusia, de rodillas en el suelo y respirando dificultosamente.

—El príncipe Andréi Shúiski puso sus botas sucias sobre la cama del _naslednik_.

—...Entiendo.

—Siempre es igual, siempre era igual, ¡un castigo! ¡Eso se merecía! ¡Yo encerrado, y él libre! ¡No!, ¡yo no lo merecía!, ¡no lo merecía! –exclamaba enfermizo el arrodillado joven.

—Está bien, Vanenka... –comenzó entonces el principado acariciándole suavemente la cabeza– Fue malo contigo, merecía un castigo... Ahora todo está bien, ya no volverá a molestarte más. Tú eres bueno, ¿recuerdas? Siempre me lo dices, me dices: _Mi Vanya, mi Rusia, yo soy bueno, bueno de corazón._

—Yo soy bueno, lo juro por Dios, mi _mámochka_ lo sabía, yo soy bueno Vanya, pero a ella la mataron, y a mí me encierran, me encierran porque quieren matarme. ¡Me quieren muerto! Pero Vanya, mi Vanya, mi Rusia, tú sabes, yo te enseñaré oh Vanya, todo el que me haga daño merece recibir un castigo, ¡un castigo memorable! A la gente mala hay que castigarla Vanya, para meterla en su sitio, llevarla a donde se merece...

—Entiendo... Así será entonces, Ivan Vasílievich, así será siempre –aprendió el joven Moscú–. Ahora no llores más, Vanenka, todo está bien...

Permaneció junto a él mucho rato, de rodillas en el suelo, bajo la mirada atenta de Macario. Los sonidos de los perros devorando los restos de Andréi Shúiski seguían llegando a sus oídos, hasta que pasadas las horas ya no les quedó a las bestias un pedazo que llevarse a la boca.

—¡Bien! Ya me siento restablecido –sonrió el zarévich contento en un brusco cambio de humor, poniéndose de pie mientras el joven Braginsky trataba de despertar a sus dormidas piernas entumecidas por la postura y el frío–. Dios haya de bendecirte, Ivan Braginsky, mi Vanya. ¡Eres el hombre más bondadoso del mundo! ¡He de agradecértelo! Macario, ¿qué podría yo...? ¡Ya sé!... No importa, olvídalo... Igual tuve una buena idea... ¡Sí, es definitivamente buena! Vanya, Vanya, mi Vanya, te dejo pedirme lo que desees.

El muchacho se sorprendió. ¿Lo que él quisiera? ¡Era la primera vez en la vida que le hacían una oferta tan amplia! ¡Qué bueno que era Ivan Vasílievich!

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa –contestó contento el futuro zar.

—... Necesito una capa para mi hermana mayor, una abrigada, para los hombros... Mi hermana pequeña siempre usa nuestra ropa, y por eso sí que tiene abrigo, pero siempre he querido que tenga un vestido nuevo.

— ¿Nada más? Que sencillo de complacer eres, Vanya –rio–. ¡Sea! ¡Que traigan vestidos y capas de la mejor calidad, me da igual que hayan pertenecido a duquesas o a quien sea! ¡Rápido!... ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?

—Bueno... tal vez algo de comer.

—Eso está hecho. Te darán una cesta con viandas y también unas monedas, para que puedas comprarte más cuando se te acaben.

Fue una sensación realmente satisfactoria, de plenitud, de alegría. El joven Moscú se veía muy contento, y cuando le trajeron para elegir todas aquellas prendas pasó al menos media hora tratando de elegir la mejor para cada una de sus hermanas. Eligió para Natalya un vestido azul, con un bonito lazo para el pelo a juego. Para Katiushka una capa de piel forrada de color blanco que además tenía la opción de cubrir también con ella la cabeza. Admirado y contento con todos sus regalos, se dispuso entonces a volver a casa, visto que el heredero nada quería encomendarle.

—¡Cuídate mucho, Vanya, mi Vanya! Oh, sí, ¡espera! No te marches aún... He de hacerte una promesa, una promesa de justicia, ¡de hermanos!

—Lo que sea, Vanenka –sonrió el contento muchacho.

—Dame cuatro, no, ¡cinco años! En cinco años conseguiré el título de zar, me convertiré en el hombre más poderoso, ¡y a ti te convertiré en Rusia! ¡Toda Rusia será tuya! Te haré grande y fuerte, para que, aunque yo crezca, puedas seguir estando conmigo. ¡Zar de todas las Rusias! ¡Ése será mi título! Te harás fuerte como para poder proteger todo cuanto desees, te lo prometo, Vanya, te lo prometo porque soy bueno, soy bueno Vanya, y sé que permanecerás a mi lado.

—Claro que sí. Siempre, Iván Vasílievich.

—¡Serás el más grande, el más grande de todos, Vanya! ¡Sea! ¡Ahora, ve!

Y, tras la intensa e intrínsecamente rusa despedida, el futuro zarato de Rusia volvió contento a casa. No pudo ir a verla a ella, pero el General Invierno sería piadoso con la primera flor de la temporada, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí.

—¡Natenka! ¡Katiushka! ¡Estoy en ca-...! _Privet?_ No hay nadie... ¿y dónde habrán ido? Seguro que ha sido algo importante... ¡La ropa está hirviendo! Así que no pueden estar muy lejos, deben estar a punto de regresar... Acaso, ¡Oh! ¡Katya! ¡Natalya! ¡Qué bueno que estáis aquí!

Contento al escuchar el sonido de las tablas moverse, el buen Moscú se había girado para saludar a las recién llegadas con alegría; algo hizo, sin embargo, que la sorpresa sustituyese al entusiasmo.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos– ¿Y tu trenza, Katya? ¿Y tu pelo largo, Natenka?... ¿Qué...?

—Vanenka –rogó la mayor, apretando fuertemente un paquete entre sus brazos–: queríamos... queríamos hacer algo por ti, para agradecerte tus esfuerzos, porque, porque tú siempre sales a encarar el invierno... Y sabemos que lo detestas, que pasas mucho tiempo solo y que pasas mucho frío. Toda tu ropa está ajada y el dinero que ganas siempre lo empleas en algo que no eres tú... Así que hoy, Natalya y yo hemos decidido hacerte un regalo. Un regalo, ¿oyes? Así que no es motivo de estar triste.

—No te preocupes, hermano mayor –dijo en su habitual tono sereno la menor de los tres estrujando otro paquete–. Es pelo, volverá a crecer; pagan por él y además no está tan corto.

Ucrania se acercó hasta donde su hermano se había quedado sentado y logró desenterrar su cara de entre los brazos.

—Ábrelo, ¿sí? No es para estar triste, sino contento. Venga, venga –le impacientó alegre.

Finalmente y con una tímida sonrisa, Moscú tomó en su mano los dos paquetes que sus hermanas le habían traído. Y los dos le granjearon una sorpresa maravillosa.

En el de su hermana Natalya, encontró un par de guantes grandes y muy abrigados. En el de su hermana Yekaterina, una larga bufanda blanca, tan larga que hubieran podido abrigarse los tres.

—¡Waaaah! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! –saltó contento de un lado a otro– ¡Viiiiva!

Se abalanzó sobre las dos y las estrujó fuertemente entre sus brazos, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo quedando cubiertos por la tan larga bufanda.

—Está bien que sea tan larga –rio–, ¡porque hoy me han prometido hacerme enorme! Así podré llevarla siempre. ¡Hoy es un buen día! ¡Yo también tengo algo para vosotras!

Aquel invierno fue, para los tres, un poco menos frío.

_**Un invierno menos frío - Fin**_

* * *

Traducción de palabras rusas:

**Da** = Sí  
**Naslednik **= Heredero  
**Mámochka** = Mamá  
**Zarévich** = Es una palabra que existe en español, pero viene del ruso y significa literalmente 'Hijo del Zar'. La he utilizado aunque a estas alturas el padre de Ivan ya no era zar porque falleció.  
**Privet** = Hola

* * *

Creo que no me dejo ninguna, pero podéis preguntar. Yendo al contexto, Ivan Vasílievich Shúiski es el futuro zar Ivan IV, conocido como _El Terrible_. Cuando era pequeño, los boyardos (un género de la nobleza rusa) envenaron a su madre causándole la muerte, y se cree que también quisieron deshacerse de él sin éxito. Esto le generó graves daños psicológicos, no sólo por el veneno que se cree que él llegó a ingerir, sino porque después le tuvieron encerrado en el Kremlin en unas circunstancias bastante cuestionables. Puede que lo que desarrollara fuera esquizofrenia, eso no lo sé, pero se cree que sí. Una prueba de su perturbado estado mental es que, en efecto, un día el príncipe Andréi Shúiski (que no era su hermano, ojo, Ivan el Terrible era hijo único) puso sus botas sucias sobre la cama de Iván y éste le arrojó a los perros, que le devoraron vivo. Esto fue cuando Ivan tenía 13 años.

Fue el primer zar en ser coronado como 'Zar de Todas las Rusias', puesto que antes estaba todo dividido y los gobernantes eran _Grandes Príncipes de Moscú_. Logró grandes cosas para Rusia (destruyó a la Orden Teutónica, hizo reformas, conquistó Siberia...), pero luego hubo una parte de su reinado que no fue tan alegre, estaba algo loco al fin y al cabo. Macario era el obispo que estuvo al cargo de su educación y que cuidó del zarévich, y de hecho _"aseguró"_ que Ivan descendía de un antiguo linaje de emperadores romanos.

¡Y no puedo contar más que me alargo demasiado! Sí, lo siento, es que me apasiona Rusia *risas*...


	7. El Imperio más Grande

¡Bueno! Héme aquí de nuevo; pretendía escribir sobre otra gente, pero me salió esto *risas*. Supongo que echaba de menos a estos dos, y les tuve que poner a discutir...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, genio genialísimo donde los haya.**

* * *

**_Liberis Causa_**

_**Capítulo 7:** El Imperio más Grande_

_**Personajes:** Galia, Hispania & Britania_

Los tres jóvenes guerreros del oeste. Así es como les conocían, sembrando el terror entre los enemigos, los ladrones, las mujeres, a menudo en las calles y acaso a veces en su propio hogar. Eran tres muchachos en etapa de crecimiento y desarrollo, bajo los fuertes brazos del Imperio Romano que sabiamente les educaba en cuanto era necesario, fuere literatura, artes plásticas o militares. De un modo u otro, el destino siempre acababa uniéndolos, haciéndoles vivir memorables aventuras, salvajes problemas y peligrosos altercados dignos de hacer comprender a cualquier protagonista que se precie el valor de los lazos de amistad, y la unión que compartir tantos episodios de una misma vida juntos suponía.

Pero por casualidad, _mera_ casualidad, hoy los tres guerreros sufrían un problema interno; en el fondo, ellos no eran como cualquier protagonista que se precie. Ellos eran simplemente ellos.

Todo empezó con una sencilla interrupción hecha por Galia cuando Imperio Romano explicaba estrategias que aprender, que enseñar a las legiones y que, por supuesto, nunca habrían de olvidar:

—¡Esto tiene mucho sentido! Cuando sea mayor, le prometo que conseguiré gobernar un imperio tan grande como el suyo propio –rio ufano–. Gobernaré cuanta tierra alcance la vista a ver, y no se me despiste no vaya a ser que me haga también con Roma –amenazó con una decidida sonrisa infantil.

Imperio Romano soltó una carcajada, enternecido por lo entrañable del valor del muchacho. Apenas le había quitado su habitual sombrero azul para revolverle el pelo cuando, para variar, Britania ya había encontrado algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Tú? ¿Gobernar? ¡Primero tendrás que pasar por encima del cadáver de Hispania que tenderé en tu camino para estorbarte mientras yo te pateo el trasero!

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Y yo qué narices he hecho? –se enojó entonces el hispano– ¡Anda y vete a molestar a quien te aguante, renacuajo!

—¡Cállate señor conejo!

—¡Gah! –se alarmó y sonrojó, ofendido ante la mención al origen de su nombre– ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido...?!

—No haga caso _Imperium_, yo gobernaré más que Galia, ¡gobernaré incluso el mar! –espetó el británico con su ya desde entonces fruncido ceño y su pose de huraño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo pienso gobernar _más allá _del mar incluso –se cruzó de brazos Hispania queriendo quedar por encima de Britania, como parecía ser deporte entre ellos. Galia se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Idiota! ¡Más allá del mar no hay nada! ¿Qué acaso no has oído lo que te dice siempre Grecia? Ella ya te dijo que Hércules puso dos, no uno, ¡dos! pilares allá en el punto más al sur de donde vives para señalar que allá termina el mundo. ¡No hay más allá del mar! ¡No podrás pasar por encima mío! ¡Ja!

—¡Canalla! ¿Te refieres al _Non Terrae Plus Ultra_? Porque quiero que sepas que me importa un cuerno lo que haya hecho nadie mientras te pueda dar con un canto en las narices, ¡enano pulgoso!

—¡Yo no tengo pulgas muerto de hambre! ¡Esmirriado! ¡Me quedaré con tu fin del mundo!

—¡No soy esmirriado, soy esbelto!

—¡Cállate ya! ¡Si tú encuentras tierra más allá del fin del mundo yo me haré con ella! ¡Yo seré el mayor imperio que habrá en el mundo entero!

–¡No! ¡Yo seré el mayor imperio que habrá! Que será tan grande que al esconderse el sol por el oeste de unas tierras ya estará alumbrando el este de las otras, ¡listillo!

—¡Eso es imposible, mendrugo! ¡Para eso la tierra tendría que ser cilíndrica!

—¡Como si tiene forma de pera! ¡Voy a ser el más grande, y punto en boca!

—¡Yo seré mejor! ¡Deja de soñar, tarugo!

—¡Calla, besugo!

—¡Basta ya de insultos _-ugo_! ¡Imbécil!

—¡Abuelo huraño!

—¡Escucharás el nombre de _Britannia_ doquiera que vayas!

—¡Aprende a deletrear Hispania porque vas a tener que vivir con ello durante muchos siglos!

—Chicos... –interrumpió entonces Imperio Romano, decidiendo que era momento de irrumpir la tan pronta, súbita y apasionada pelea que se había formado entre los tan distintos muchachos. Trató de avanzar para mediar entre ambos, pero entonces sintió cómo alguien trataba de retenerlo colocando educadamente una mano en su pecho.

—Espere... –demandó Galia, quien oteaba la discusión como hipnotizado. El romano se detuvo mirando al rubio algo sorprendido, esperando una explicación– Esto... esto está siendo tremendamente divertido...

Fue ése y no cualquier otro día cuando, por primera vez, Galia comprendió lo divertido que era observar el conflicto ajeno.

**_El Imperio más Grande - Fin_**

* * *

¡Bueno! La intención de esto... ¡supongo que muchos lo habréis visto! A la larga, Francia conquistó (con Napoleón) gran parte de Europa, y España y Gran Bretaña tuvieron los mayores imperios del mundo...

La leyenda cuenta que Hércules puso dos pilares en Gibraltar (y creo que también en Finisterre), el punto donde no había tierra más allá (_Non Terrae Plus Ultra_), considerado como el fin del mundo. Fue cuando en 1492 Cristóbal Colón llegó a América que _voilà!_, resultó que había más mundo al otro lado del mar. Carlos I cambiaría finalmente el lema de España por el de _Plus Ultra_ (más allá), so causa de ello.

¡Sea! Espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto,

**Bou.**


	8. El Hechizo de la Bruja

Este capítulo salió de una conversación con InWhite, así que le debemos la mitad a ella (aunque siento que ha quedado algo más flojo de lo que debiera). Espero que no sea un fail, quería que le quedara un aire bonito, como de niños hablando con otros niños más pequeños, y creyéndose responsables éstos. No sé, yo le atribuyo un aire inocente *risas*.

_**A petición de Haruhi Bondevik.**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Liberis Causa_**

_**Capítulo 8:** El Hechizo de la Bruja_

_**Personajes:** Dinamarca, Islandia & Noruega_

—¡Cuéntame el cuento, va!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Un cuento? ¿Qué tipo de cuento, guerrero _Island_? –preguntó el danés entre socarradas risas, terminando su postre mientras el muchacho se revolvía subido en su espalda– ¡Ajá! ¡Ya sé, uno de terror y batallas!

—¡Nooo! –exclamó el menor tapándole por error los ojos al joven Dinamarca con sus dos manitas, y cerrando los propios con fuerza.

—¿Nooo? ¡Entonces, una empalagosa historia de amor! –amenazó tirando del pie de Islandia y alzándolo colgado cabeza abajo frente a sí– ¿Con un beso?

—¡Nooo! –rio el muchacho, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse de su captor.

—Mmmm... ¡Ja! ¡Ya sé!

El danés lanzó al chico al aire y volvió a agarrarlo entre los brazos, haciendo gala de su habitual irresponsabilidad. Después, con la impunidad que corresponde al mismísimo Rey del Norte, se llevó de un bocado un trocito del bollo de Islandia.

—¡Ey! ¡Esto es mío!

—... ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de cuando una vez navegando en barco caí prendado de una sirena?

—¿Sirenas?

—Claro, sirenas; de bella voz, hermoso rostro, cabello fantástico, ojos de estrellas... que enamoran a los marineros que en su camino se cruzan.

—¿Como mi hermano?

—¿_Norge_ es una sirena? –rio Dinamarca. Se detuvo, sin embargo, un momento–. Claro que, con esa cara tan fina... y ese pelo tan jodida y envidiablemente suave...

—Y tiene piernas como de cola –añadió el crío convencido, abriendo mucho los ojos y los brazos. Eso sí, sin soltar lo que quedaba de su bollo.

—Piernas como de cola –asintió Dinamarca siguiéndole la corriente–. Pero, ¿cómo las consiguió? ¿Haría algún trato con una bruja del mar, como en el cuento? La legendaria sirena que enamorada de un príncipe hizo un trato con la bruja del mar, a fin de obtener piernas y pagando como precio su voz.

—¡Me sé ese cuento! Algún día debería alguien de escribirlo...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué otra condición puso entonces la bruja para la bella sirena enamorada, guerrero _Island_?

—Debía lograr el beso del verdadero amor, que el príncipe la amara y se casara con ella.

—Eeeeeeso es. La poción que le dio la bruja le hacía doler las piernas como si mil cuchillos las atravesaran cada vez que bailaba o caminaba. El príncipe pronto comenzó a caer enamorado de la tan bella joven, pero entonces su padre le comunica que ha de casarse con la princesa del reino vecino. El príncipe no quiere, pero entonces descubre que esa princesa es quien él cree que lo rescató cuando su barco se hundió (aunque tú y yo sabemos que fue la bella sirenita), así que se enamora y se casa con ella.

—¿Y entonces?¿Y entonces? –preguntó Islandia tirándole de la ropa, aunque bien sabía lo que ocurría en el acostumbrado cuento de Dinamarca.

—El corazón de la sirenita se rompe en mil pedazos, y llora y sufre viendo que la muerte la espera, que se convertiría en espuma de mar. Sus hermanas aparecen y le hacen saber que si mata al príncipe con un cuchillo que han conseguido de la bruja a cambio de su pelo, ella puede acaso salvarse y ser sirena de nuevo. ¿Qué hizo entonces la bella sirena?

—Se acercó de noche hasta la cama del príncipe y su esposa para matarlo, pero no puede hacerlo... porque aún lo ama.

—La pobre se lanza al mar donde se convierte en espuma, pero en vez de dejar de existir se convierte en una hija del aire con 300 años de periodo para hacer el bien y obtener así un alma –terminó. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, interrumpido únicamente por el masticar del más pequeño. Entonces, a Dinamarca le surgió una duda–. Oye, y tu hermano, ¿qué le ofreció a la bruja a cambio de dejar de ser sirena? Porque voz tiene, la usa poco, pero vaya que la esgrime...

—¿_Bróðir_? ¡La bruja le hizo chico! O eso me cuenta él –meditó llevándose el índice a la boca como con duda.

Dinamarca rio con ganas ante la cantidad de tonterías que le contaba su mejor amigo a su hermano, conociéndolo. Seguro que le contaba todas esas historias con la misma cara con la que daba los buenos días o mandaba a cualquiera a tomar vientos.

—¡Ja, ja! Así que antes Noruega era una bella sirena y ahora es todo un guerrero... ¡Menudo cambio! ¿Y qué crees que sería la condición que le impuso la bruja? ¿A quién querría conquistar?

—No lo sé, dice que después apareciste tú. ¡Oh no! ¡_Danmörk_! ¡Yo no quiero que mi hermano se convierta en espuma! –afirmó el pequeño con los ojos súbitamente inundados en lágrimas y tirando del pantalón del danés.

—¡Tranquilo, guerrero _Island_! No pasará nada... Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo. ¡Pero bueno, no llores! A ver... ¡ya sé! Vamos a arreglar esto. ¡_Norge_! –llamó.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó con una ceja alzada el recién llegado al ver la tan extraña estampa.

—Hacer que te quedes con nosotros –sonrió el Rey del Norte, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al _guerrero Island_ y le hacía un amago para que observara. Tomó entonces la cara de Noruega tan delicadamente como sus ásperas manos eran capaces de hacerlo–, dándote el beso del verdadero amor.

Y, suavemente y sin que Noruega pudiera entender nada de lo que pasaba, los labios de ambos se unieron en un extraño beso. De repente, como volviendo de la burbuja en la que estaba, le espetó que qué hacía y le dio una bofetada, pero para entonces hacía ya varios segundos que Dinamarca se había separado de él.

—¿Te ha llegado algo? He puesto en él todas las ganas que tengo de que permanezcas siempre a mi lado, _Norge_ –sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

—Eres un inútil, no me ha llegado nada. ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer algo así! –anunció enfadado. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, tras el cual se dejó caer lentamente al suelo apoyado en la puerta, notablemente ruborizado y llevándose la mano derecha a los labios–... _Bror_ idiota.

Dinamarca colocó los brazos en jarras y, satisfecho, miró al pequeño Islandia ignorando la marca rojiza de su rostro.

—¡Hemos roto el hechizo de la bruja!

E Islandia, contento, sonrió.

**_El Hechizo de la Bruja - Fin_**

* * *

Traducción de palabras nórdicas:

**Island** = Islandia (Danés)  
**Norge** = Noruega (Danés)  
**Bróðir **= Hermano (Islandés)  
**Danmörk =** Dinamarca (Islandés)  
**Bror =** Hermano (Noruego)

* * *

Es algo muy soft y algo bobo, más de lo que pretendía para un DenNor. Suelo utilizar el término _'Guerrero Ice'_ como la forma en la que el gran Dinamarca llama al pequeño Islandia, imaginándome a éste como realmente un niño pequeño que admira lo fuertes guerreros que son sus compañeros (que quiere aprender, y tal), pero decidí ser más literariamente correcta y escribi _Island_ entero.

El cuento del que hablan es _La Sirenita_ de _Hans Christian Andersen_, pero como para la época en la que se escribió ya eran mayores lo hice sentir como una leyenda popular. Siento si la incongruencia histórica ofende a alguien *reverencia*.

Realmente siento que Dinamarca estima mucho a Noruega, y también a Islandia. Me da esa sensación de guerrero fuerte que en el fondo tiene el corazón enorme, que quiere y aprecia a sus compañeros (con lo de Suecia no me voy a meter): son una familia. Me los imagino volviendo de una batalla y echándose a jugar con el pequeño Islandia mientras Noruega lo mira todo con un amago de sonrisa (es Noruega al fin y al cabo, las expresiones no son cosa suya). Perdonad esto que os he soltado así, es cosa de mi fangirl mental en modo pastel. Las guerras las dejamos para otro día *risas*.

Recordad que podéis hacer peticiones, acaso si queréis puede ser sobre hechos concretos o históricos en vez de personajes. Yo prometo esforzarme e intentarlo (o intentar intentarlo, al menos...)

**Bou.**


	9. El Rebanador

¡Noticias! Lo dije en otro fic que actualicé pero como éste tiene más lectores repetiré: traigo malas nuevas, y es que he vuelto a comenzar las clases. La universidad me requiere bastante esfuerzo y éste será un curso duro, pero aun así traigo algo que puede ser positivo: las clases de SyS son aburridas y se me hacen eternas, hasta el punto en que el segundo día escribí la mitad de este capítulo *risas*. Espero que esa asignatura pueda proveerme de algún texto más. Y nada, que espero que os guste.

¡Algo que siempre se me olvida! Si os gustan las historias tiernas con naciones en modo niño, tengo dos que recomendar:

_Découverte_, de _Fallon Kristerson_ (Francia y Canadá)

_Barnslig Kyss_, de _Denny Dirtyview_ (Dinamarca y Noruega)

Son preciosos, vuelvo a repetir, los recomiendo altamente. Y ahora, sí, os dejo con el capítulo.

_**Para InWhite.**_

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es el único dueño y señor de Hetalia y todos sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Liberis Causa  
**_

_**Capítulo 9: **El Rebanador**  
**_

_**Personajes: **Inglaterra, Escocia & Gales.**  
**_

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Desaparece, enano!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ésta también es mi casa! ... ¡Ay!

Una enérgica patada en el culo expulsó al pequeño Inglaterra de la choza. Aterrizó de morros contra el suelo, pero trató de retener las lágrimas con fuerza fingiendo no sentir dolor. Escocia se asomó por la puerta y avanzó erguido hacia su hermano menor, quien retrocedía temerosamente poseído por el miedo. Trataba de demostrar que nada le importaba, pero si fijaba bien la vista se daba plena cuenta de que al canijo le temblaban las rodillas bajo la ropa.

—Desaparece.

—¡No es justo! ¡A Gales le dejas quedarse! ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¡Yo también soy tu hermano!

—Gales se queda porque yo lo digo y punto, ni te va ni te viene. Además él no molesta.

—¡Yo no molesto!

—Eres pequeño y ruidoso, quejica y débil. No sabes mantenerte por ti mismo, eres pobre y además un cobarde. ¿Quién podría querer a alguien así? –sonrió el pelirrojo con malignidad.

—Eh, a...

Inglaterra se quedó mirando a los ojos sin ápice de compasión con los que su hermano le escrutaba. Quiso espetar que no era cobarde ni débil, pero algo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna más allá de un triste balbuceo. Finalmente, sin embargo, reunió el coraje.

—¡Yo no soy ningún...!

—¡Piérdete!

El bramido de Escocia y el posterior portazo interrumpieron su ataque de valor. Decidió que no debía permanecer donde nadie le quería, así que, llorando de rabia, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Estúpido _Scotland_ –murmuraba para sí, caminando entre el espesor del bosque– ¡se va a enterar! ¡Le voy a enseñar quién es el cobarde aquí! ¿Débil, yo? –exclamó golpeándose en el pecho, como queriendo demostrar su entereza al hada que lo acompañaba– ¿Yo? ¡Ja!... Qué ganas tengo de crecer, bloody hell. Cuando lo haga seré más fuerte que nadie y ¡créeme! Oh, sí, créeme, que cuando llegue mi momento se van a enterar. Me van a oír, ¡y vaya que si me van a sufrir! Sobre todo esos dos idiotas... y el español... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Y ese horrible francés!

Despotricaba cada vez más apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por la rabia. El hada que le había acompañado desde el principio y otras dos compañeras más viajaban a su lado, preocupadas por su mal humor creciente. Tan concentrado iba que no escuchó a los dos niños que venían acercarse tanto.

—¡Más rápido! Corre, vam-¡Ay!

Chocaron en el límite de un pequeño claro. Un niño moreno de aspecto desharrapado había sido incapaz de esquivar a Inglaterra, que apareció en su camino. El otro, desesperado y jadeante, le rogaba que se pusiera de pie para poder seguir corriendo. Claro que el prisma del rubio fue completamente diferente.

—¡Eh! –les espetó– ¡A ver si miramos por dónde vamos!

—Lo siento, de verdad, yo no pretendía... –comenzó a excusarse el moreno, empezando a asomarle las lágrimas.

—¡Hermano! –gritó el mayor de ambos, ya en el medio del claro, llamando la atención del chico– ¡Vámonos! ¿Quieres que nos atrape?

—Me da igual lo que pretendierais o no, ¡diantres! ¿Y tú quieres callar? Deja que por lo menos me pida perdón –se enfadó Inglaterra, encarándose con el hermano mayor–, que para alguien que se digna no está de m... Espera, ¿que os atrape? ¿Quién os sigue? –preguntó curioso.

—El... el... el reba... –tartamudeó el pequeño.

—El Rebanador –confirmó el mayor, tragando saliva sin poder evitar asustarse.

Inglaterra había oído hablar de él. _El Rebanador_. Un ladrón y asesino sanguinario que no dudaba en matar a quien debía robar o en robar a quien había matado. Se le conocía como un hombre grande y fuerte, poderoso y sin piedad, que era fácilmente reconocible por la cicatriz que tenía en la cara y que le atravesaba por donde debía tener el ojo izquierdo, perdido por causa de ese ataque. No era alguien a quien se quisiera tener como enemigo; incluso las hadas se habían escondido en la capucha de su capa.

—¿El Rebanador? ¡¿Y qué diablos le habéis hecho?!

—¡Nada! –se defendió el mayor de los hermanos– Pero está convencido de que le hemos robado su espada, y no parecía atender a razones...

—Hermano... –mencionó el pequeño muy bajito, mirando hacia el interior del bosque. Sin embargo, el aludido siguió hablando con el joven Inglaterra sin hacerle caso. Una sombra se movió en el espesor y refugio de los árboles. Aterrado, insistió– Hermano... ¡Scott! –gritó.

El mayor de los dos chicos se giró e Inglaterra sintió un escalofrío lleno de malas vibraciones al escuchar ese nombre. Estúpido _Scotland_. Giró él también, buscando qué era lo que quería el moreno.

—El Reba... reba... –atinó a decir el pequeño.

—El Rebanador –pronunció claramente Inglaterra, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era mucho más terrorífico de lo que había imaginado.

—Devolvedme mi espada –pidió éste con voz gutural y pausada–. Si lo hacéis ahora, os mataré sin mucho sufrimiento.

—¡No te hemos quitado nada! ¡Nada!

—¡Mentira! ¡Malditos críos, os voy a hacer pedazos!

Aquél era el momento. Era el momento y el lugar para demostrar que no era ni débil ni cobarde, y que podía mantenerse solo; además, aquellos dos chicos necesitaban ayuda. Era su oportunidad: si ahora conseguía enfrentarse al miedo y ser fuerte, podría volver a casa con la cabeza bien alta sin importar lo que dijeran sus hermanos. Si ahora lo lograba, se comprometía consigo mismo a no rendirse jamás y seguir siempre adelante, a convertirse en el más fuerte. Sintiendo cómo sus rodillas temblaban, sacó todo su coraje para interponerse entre ellos y el asesino, apuntando a éste último con su arco.

—¡Lárgate, ellos no te han robado nada!

—¿Qué diablos...? –le dio la risa–. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres morir tú también?

—¡Detente! O disparo.

—¿Sí? Qué miedo... Dispara, vamos...

El Rebanador dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a adentrarse en el claro. Un extraño sonido, sin embargo, entre las copas de los árboles, le hizo levantar la mirada de su único ojo mientras Inglaterra tensaba y preparaba el tiro certero de su flecha. Le poseyó al asesino un sentimiento familiar y desagradable, además de un terrible presentimiento. Y, en efecto, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Entre las ramas del árbol más cercano encontró escondido y perfectamente camuflado un rostro familiar: ojos verdes, pelo rojo, cejas espesas. El estampado de sus ropas le dejó ver que, en efecto, no había lugar para errores: era el escocés que le había despojado de su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba encima, además de su habitual sonrisa maligna, la espada que él tanto tiempo llevaba buscando anudada a la cintura. A pesar de que sólo movió los labios, el violento delincuente creyó oír bien alto el susurro que le advertía:

_Tócale un solo pelo de la cabeza y estarás muerto antes de que te dé incluso tiempo a sorprenderte._

—¡Muere, monstruo!

Cerrando los dos ojos y sin querer mirar, Inglaterra disparó su flecha. Poco después escuchaba cómo El Rebanador gritaba de dolor: la metálica punta se le había clavado en su único ojo funcional. Cayó de rodillas, y se arrastró lamentándose y gritando de dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo asimilar lo que éstos captaron. Era su primera victoria completamente meritoria, ¡lo había conseguido! El hombre se veía vencido, ¡le había acertado en el ojo! Nada había que pudiera hacerles ya.

Eufórico, agarró rápidamente la bolsa del asesino y tomó a los dos chicos de las manos, después de lo cual echó a correr hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro. Mientras corría, un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza y le recorrió todo el cuerpo produciéndole un malvado placer: oh, sí, se iba a enterar ese Escocia, cuando se lo contara. Incluso había robado la bolsa de El Rebanador, con todo el oro dentro. Claro que esto último no se lo pensaba contar; tonto no era.

*·*·*·*·*·*

Escocia descendió del árbol en el que estaba y se puso de pie junto al hombre que, frente a sí, aún se revolvía.

—Este Arthur... –comentó con una sonrisa– parece que va afinando su puntería.

—Desgraciado, ¡has sido tú!

—¿Yo? Qué va... Yo jamás ayudaría a ese enano... –asumió, guardando su arco y metiendo en su carcaj la flecha desacertada de su hermano menor.

—¡Te he visto! Sé que has sido tú, en ningún momento he mirado a ese mocoso... ¡Es lo último que he visto!

—¿Sabes escribir?

El asesino se detuvo, confuso. Como hipnotizado por esta confusión en cuestión, contestó casi matemáticamente:

—No. ¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver?!

—Entonces sólo tendré que cortarte la lengua...

El hombre conocido como El Rebanador sobrevivió milagrosamente a un ataque brutal. Fue encontrado sin lengua y sin los globos oculares. Después de recuperarse, se internó en un monasterio de por vida.

*·*·*·*·*·*

Gales resopló, recogiendo los enseres que su hermano mayor había dejado tirados sobre la mesa. Divisó entonces en su carcaj una flecha conocida, pero que no era del pelirrojo. Suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de todo, Inglaterra fuese el favorito de Escocia?

_**El Rebanador - Fin**_

* * *

Tengo un headcannon particular con la familia de los cuatro hermanos que forman Reino Unido *risas*, y es algo complejillo, no os creáis *risas*. Algún día me explayaré si hago algo sobre ello o a alguien le interesa. Sea como sea, espero que os haya gustado. Saludos,_**  
**_

**Bou.**


	10. Desde el Sur

No sé cómo, este capítulo surgió en mi mente en una sola tarde. Me apetecía escribir sobre estos dos. Tenía más cosas que decir, pero como no tienen nada que ver con este fic ya lo contaré en otro cuando surja *risas*. Tampoco sé cómo es que he acabado actualizando hoy *risas*, pero henos aquí.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y Hetalia World Series continúan todavía siendo propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**_Liberis Causa_**

_**Capítulo 10:** Desde el Sur_

_**Personajes:** Rusia, China & Imperio Mongol._

Cayose Rusia al suelo, vencido por el cansancio. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando? ¿Cuánto tiempo huyendo de los tártaros? Había intentado regresar hacia la calidez de Europa, pero los bosques de coníferas, tan iguales por todos los ángulos, lo habían acabado despistando y arrastrando hacia la inhóspita estepa siberiana. Tumbado en el suelo, la nieve apenas le permitía moverse. La sentía fría e inhóspita bajo su mejilla, sentía cómo le quemaba la piel y cómo le formaba esas pequeñas grietas que le dolían al gesticular después. Trató de pestañear. No supo si llegó a conseguirlo o no, puesto que había perdido completamente la sensibilidad.

Escuchó un sonido; parecían pasos acercándose. Oía la nieve prensarse cada vez más cerca. Deseó que se tratase de personas, convenciéndose de que, en efecto, aquel oso con el que se había topado pasados los Urales no podría haberle seguido tan lejos. Escuchar a gente hablar confirmó que sus peores miedos no se habían cumplido. Se dio cuenta de que apenas entendía nada de lo que decían; fue capaz, aun así, de identificar con horror de quién se trataba.

—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Genghis Khan, ven acá!—rió agarrándolo del abrigo y elevándolo del suelo.

No tenía fuerzas para defenderse, para contestar, para nada. Abrió un poco los ojos, y miró hacia la vasta extensión de tierra que se extendía ante sus ojos, víctima tantas veces de sus miradas llenas de anhelo. Habían sido tantas las veces en las que había visto esos parajes, siempre desde tan lejos, siempre desde aquel frío. Ah, el sur... ¿Qué sería lo que allí habría? ¿Cuántas cosas tendría para mostrarle? ¿Quién viviría allí? Tantas eran las preguntas que parecían ir a quedarse sin respuesta...

Escuchó un grito. Haciendo esfuerzos por enfocar, consiguió ver cómo, desde su tan amado sur, aparecía montado a caballo y con un considerable ejército detrás un hombre de largos cabellos y ojos oscuros. Llevaba en la mano un _kwan dao_, una especie de enorme lanza con un filo imponente que asustó al pequeño Rusia.

—Suéltalo —ordenó el recién llegado—. Atacar a un niño es perder el poco honor que te queda, Mongolia.

—Ya te estaba echando de menos, China. Me alegra que ya te hayas decidido a morir, y es un honor que quieras hacerlo en mis brazos.

—Imperio Mongol: no hables nunca en demasía —señaló el chino apuntándole con la punta del _kwan dao_—. Las palabras que uno profiere siempre han de ser portadoras de verdad, no hables de lo que no sabes si puedes cumplir.

—¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¿Con tan pocos hombres?

—Mandar a muchas personas es como mandar a unas pocas, es cuestión de organización.

—Siempre tan liante —chasqueó la lengua Genghis Khan.

—Tú y tu palabrería, China —se burló Mongolia, por su parte, mientras mandaba a su ejército formar con un gesto de la mano.

—Las palabras me permiten comunicar mis pensamientos y opiniones. Es de ley que guste de medirlas para transmitir lo que deseo con la mayor claridad posible. Hablar por hablar es un feo detalle...

—Está bien; lo mío nunca ha sido hablar —sonrió el imperio mongol con malignidad. Sin mucha dificultad lanzó al chico que tenía agarrado otra vez a la nieve, a una distancia suficiente como para que no fuera molesto en el curso de la batalla. China observó la escena con un gesto de desagrado y aprensión—. ¿Estás preocupado por él? ¡Sobrevive tú!

—Trata bien a los prisioneros y cuídalos. Es una máxima del arte de la guerra.

—Ese niño no es nadie; ni siquiera el título de prisionero puede dársele.

—Eso te convierte en un ser aún peor. Necesita ayuda.

—¡Eres un iluso, China, la juventud te ciega! Todas esas personas de las que cuidas, pronto te darán la espalda, se convertirán en tus enemigos ¡y te atacarán!

—¡Reza a tus Dioses, China! —gritó entonces Genghis Khan al mando de las tropas— ¡Pronto serás enteramente mío!

Embravecidos y llenos de coraje, ambos ejércitos se abalanzaron los unos contra los otros. El hombre de largo cabello oscuro, China, parecía haberse enfadado ante la última frase pronunciada por el Gran Khan de Mongolia y por el imperio mismo. Rusia observó cómo peleaba contra el hombre más corpulento, el Imperio Mongol, que pronto sacó una espada de enorme filo y se enfrentó a su rival con una fuerza terrible. Chocaron el _dadao_ contra el _kwan dao_; Rusia quiso seguir el transcurso de la pelea, velar por el bienestar del hombre venido del sur gracias al cual Mongolia había dejado de prestarle atención. No podía moverse, y observaba toda la escena con la veladura blanca que la nieve le proporcionaba. Quiso hacer algún tipo de gesto; lo último que vio, al girarse y antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue la parte de abajo de las patas delanteras de un caballo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Despertó y sintió inmediatamente un dolor de cabeza punzante. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, extrañado por la ausencia del tan conocido frío. Comprobó, con sorpresa, que se encontraba en el interior de una tienda de campaña bastante grande, una carpa de telas desconocidas para él. A un lado hervía una tetera con agua, produciendo un sonido agradable. El rasgar de la pluma contra el papel le hizo ser consciente de que había alguien más en la tienda.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estás despierto?

—...

Giró levemente la cabeza. A un lado de la cama sobre una pequeña y apañada mesa, el hombre venido del sur de largos y oscuros cabellos le miraba con una sonrisa. Vertió unas hojas en una taza, y después el agua caliente que hervía en el fuego, acercándole el vaso.

—¿Se puede saber que hacía un niño como tú deambulando por esos lares? ¿Qué piensa tu madre de todo esto?

Silencioso, Rusia sólo aceptó la taza que se le ofrecía y tomó un sorbo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Ya veo. ¿Puede ser que seas un país? Has sobrevivido a un duro golpe. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven Ivan miró a su aparente salvador, China. Lo había visto tan serio, tan noble y orgulloso, tan alto en espíritu durante la pelea y el intercambio de opiniones que había tenido con Mongolia que no podía creer que fuese él. Estaba también él cubierto de vendajes y apósitos, pero no parecía esto afectar a la abierta sonrisa que ahora le mostraba. ¿De verdad era la misma persona que había visto? Ahora le parecía amable y cercano, un refugio inexplicable que calentaba su corazón.

—Moscú. Rusia. Ivan. Los tres pueden ser —contestó por primera vez, mirándole detenidamente.

—Oh, está bien, está bien. Ya verás como pronto te pones bien, Moscú. ¿Te has perdido?

—Un poco. Ahora creo que ya sé donde estoy...

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Encontraremos un modo para que consigas volver sano y salvo a casa.

—...¿Qué pasó con la batalla?

—Mongolia se retiró, sabiamente y a tiempo. Genghis Khan es un gran estratega militar, sabe bien lo que hace en cada momento —explicó, olvidando que hablaba con un niño y torciéndose momentáneamente su gesto—. Pero no tardará en volver... Ten cuidado; es un hombre peligroso, y su ambición no tiene límites. Pelea con destreza y es inteligente, deberás estar atento.

—Es muy grande.

—Sí, y está creciendo. Según se va haciendo grande los demás países acaban viviendo en su casa con él, todos juntos.

—¡Qué divertido!

—Nunca lo es cuando se hace por la fuerza —contestó serio esta vez China. Rusia fue consciente por primera vez de que era el mismo hombre imponente que había visto en batalla.

—Entiendo... Hay que ser amables, dice mi hermana.

El rostro de China volvió a cambiar, de vuelta a una amable y abierta sonrisa.

—Eso es; todo se puede conseguir de buenas maneras, o en guerras más nobles. La palabra es la mayor arma que ha inventado el hombre. Pero bueno, dejemos esto a un lado. No hace falta que hablemos más; te acabarás cansando. Deja que revise tus heridas...

—¡Vuelve a mi casa conmigo! —pidió de repente el pequeño, sorprendiendo a un China que le estaba soltando el vendaje de la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ven conmigo! —insistió tirando de su ropa— A mi casa, conmigo... ¡a la madre Rusia!

China sonrió.

—Eso no puede ser —explicó, dándole golpes suavecitos en el flequillo—. Yo tengo una identidad y gente de la que cuidar aquí. Yo soy China.

Esta última frase desprendió un inimaginable poder, que terminó por cautivar a Rusia. Había quedado fascinado por el hombre venido del sur, tan cálido y amable, tan noble y fuerte. No quería tener que separarse de él, y seguro que se llevaba bien con Natalya y Katiushka. Aun así, como niño fue capaz de comprender que no era algo en lo que conviniera insistir. No, al menos, de momento.

Dos días después, el gran Imperio Chino cedía al pequeño Moscú un caballo y provisiones para poder así regresar a su casa sano y salvo. Esto pareció quedarse en un evento aislado, pero al bueno de Ivan Braginsky jamás se le quitó de la cabeza la idea de hacer a China parte de Madre Rusia.

_**Desde el Sur - Fin**_

* * *

En mi mente, el Imperio Mongol es distinto del Mongolia actual, como Grecia y la Antigua Grecia, pero eso es algo que se puede interpretar libremente, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Quería darle a China ese aire noble y místico que tiene, pero también quería dejar traslucir parte de ese carácter mucho más abierto que tienen los chinos (sobre todo en comparación con los japoneses). Las frases «_Mandar a muchas personas es como mandar a unas pocas, es cuestión de organización._» y «_Trata bien a los prisioneros y cuídalos._» son de Sun Tzu, autor del libro El Arte de la Guerra. Como no me lo he leído, admitiré que las he sacado del fic de mismo nombre de la autora Tanis Barca, que también recomiendo. Por otro lado, un _kwan dao_ es una especie de lanza, mientras que un _dadao_ es algo así como un sable. Os recomiendo que busquéis imágenes para que os aclaréis mejor.

A pesar de todo, el Imperio Mongol se extendió (ya después de Genghis Khan) hasta conquistar China y Rusia. A finales de la década de 1230, los mongoles invadieron Rusia, matando casi a la mitad de la población y reduciendo la mayoría de los principados al vasallaje. Respecto a China, Mongolia entró en conflicto con la dinastía Song del país en 1227, y estuvieron en guerra hasta 1279, resultando la totalidad de China invadida por los mongoles.

Os cuento esto para que os podáis situar un poquito en el contexto histórico. Ahora ya sí me despido,  
Espero que os haya gustado,

**Bou.**


	11. Por cien maravedíes

Después de mil siglos falta de inspiración para este fic (no sé qué me pasa, ando vacía), he terminado de completar un capítulo algo extraño. Quería escribir sobre personajes en concreto, pero no me venía nada a la mente que pudiera resultar interesante... Así que, bueno, he aquí el resultado de tratar de cumplir con una petición, aunque me da que ha salido más o menos a medias; espero que podáis disfrutarla igual. Sea pues:

_**A petición de lovitdesele (más o menos *risas*).**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_Liberis Causa_**

_**Capítulo 11:** Por cien maravedíes_

_**Personajes: **Romano, Holanda & España._

El joven Romano se colocó las botas con pesadez. Maldito España, siempre le cargaba todo el trabajo a él. ¿Que acaso el español era incapaz de manejar sus propias tierras? Se pasaba el día sin hacer nada mientras él, ¡un pobre niño!, hacía _todo_ el trabajo. Que si hay que barrer, Romano, que si hay que lavar la ropa, que si hay que hacer la comida, que si hay que sacar a las ovejas... ¡Todo tenía que pedirlo! ¿Es que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que trataba de hacer algo productivo sólo obtenía un desastre diez veces mayor? Suspiró; no quería deprimirse.

—Maldito bastardo... —murmuró antes de disponerse para partir. Dio un par de pasos decidido, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta alguien la abrió con brío dándole en los morros— ¡Diantre! !¿Quién ha sido el ganapán que...?!

De repente, enorme en el umbral, apareció Holanda. Le asustó un poco ver la tan alta figura, pero acobardarse no era una opción: ¡ésta era su casa!

–...¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido! —espetó furioso apretándose donde había recibido el golpe, intentando que de este modo doliese un poco menos.

—¿Está España?

—No.

—Genial —aprobó el neerlandés con el mismo tono de alegría con el que cualquiera dice, por ejemplo, _melón_. Claro que eso, en Holanda, era una gran muestra de buen ánimo.

—¡Que te estoy gritando, caramba! —se enfadó el niño a mayor escala.

—Oye, qué humos gastamos por aquí, ¿no? ¿o qué? —inquirió el rubio tomando al italiano de la parte de atrás de su camisa y elevándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—¡Bájame ya, pardiez! Mira que te arreo, ¿eh?

—Qué energía ya de buena mañana; me preguntó qué cojones desayunaréis para gastar tanto ánimo aquí en el sur.

—Desayuno patadas para poder dárselas en los huevos a quien las merezca luego, y te estás ganando todas las malditas papeletas, ¿oyes, pelo tieso?

—Qué molesto...

—¿Molesto yo? ¡Molesto tú, que te me robas las patadas que le iban a caer a Toni! ¡Y bájame al suelo de una vez, cojona!

—...—Holanda quedó en silencio de repente, como meditando una opción.

—¡Que me bajes al suelo en este maldito preciso momento!

—Así que... tienes patadas guardadas con destinatario España, ¿no? —preguntó, dejándose caer en una silla sin soltar a su presa.

—Hombre claro, me toca la moral que vaya por ahí dando órdenes a todo el mundo, dándoselas de hombre magnífico y presumiendo de ser un guerrero; total pa' qué, ¡mira cómo me tiene mi cuarto! ¡Está hecho un antro! Y yo así no puedo dormir bien mi siesta... ¡Y tengo hambre, y aún no ha hecho el desayuno! Es un haragán... Pero visto lo visto, parece que eres tú quien tiene ganas de recibir —terminó en tono hosco, ronco, mafioso, agitando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y las puntas de todos sus dedos unidas.

Holanda alzó una ceja, preguntándose si el italiano sería consciente de la incoherencia de sus palabras. Aun así no dijo nada; bueno sería aprovechar esos ataques de carácter italiano para lograr algo de diversión.

—Escucha —dijo de repente, reclamando la atención de Romano—. Que me escuches, niño. Así mejor. Te propongo un juego.

—¿Un juego? No me gusta nada como suena eso, ¿vas a violarme? —se preocupó, desconfiado. Holanda estiró el brazo tanto como pudo y soltó de su agarre al pequeño, que cayó de golpe al suelo—_ ¡Cazzo! _¡La madre que te...!

—Llámalo apuesta, si quieres.

—¿Apuesta?... ¡¿Dineros?! —se ilusionó momentáneamente. Si ganaba dineros podría ir a la panadería de la Francisca a comprarse los bollos esos que tanto le gustaban, y eso merecía atención.

—Si veo que puedo confiar en ti y consigues molestar a España, te daré 100 maravedíes.

—¡¿Cien maravedís?!

—Eso es; es más, si la lías bien gorda te daré más dinero —asumió, apoyando los antebrazos en las piernas dejando caer en éstos el peso de su cuerpo, acercándose de este modo mucho más al niño que estaba en el suelo. Exhaló el humo de su pipa en la cara del crío, haciéndole toser—. Y, ¿qué me dices? ¿La armamos?

El pequeño comenzó a meditarlo, pero entonces una voz interrumpió la charla tan amena que los dos subordinados estaban teniendo.

—¡Romano! —gritó una voz desde afuera— ¿Estás por ahí? ¡Vente p'acá, que me tienes que hacer un favor!

—Maldita sea, tanto favor tanto favor, ya podría hacérselos otro, maldita sea... —rumió enfadado.

Miró entonces a Holanda, que había quedado sentado y miraba al frente como pensando en sus cosas, con desinterés, comiendo una tostada. Cierto era que Holanda siempre se portaba mal y se rebelaba ante España, pero es que también el Antonio era difícil de aguantar, a veces. Los ojos del holandés se movieron, cruzándose con los de Romano cuando llegaron prácticamente al rabillo de éstos. Extendió la mano, como quien no quiere la cosa. El italiano se sonrió; tampoco le vendría mal algo de diversión, y menos el dinero. Esto era España, además; ¿quién sería él si en un país como éste desaprovechase la oportunidad de putear un poco a su jefe? Al salir a hacer su tarea, chocó su mano con la del neerlandés, sonriendo ambos ante, quién sabe, la tal vez algo variopinta mañana que les esperaba.

—¡¿Qué porras quiere usted, Antonio?!

—Vamos a alcanzarnos hasta Pamplona, que está la feria.

—¡¿Vamos a ir a la feria?! —preguntó emocionado, olvidándose súbitamente de todo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, si terminamos el trabajo, sí.

—Ya sabía yo, que no iba a caer tal breva...

—¿Decías?

—¡Nada, leches, que qué quiere que haga! Hay que dárselo todo masticado, eh Antonio, que se pierde usted enseguida.

España rió ante el comentario del crío y su don para la palabra, cuando tenía a bien usarla. Decidido a no entrar en conflictos, continuó explicándose:

—Tienes que ayudarme a bajar los toros hasta el centro del pueblo, que luego se celebrarán las corridas y todo; del resto del ganado que había que bajar se ha encargado Don Fausto, así que a nosotros nos quedan las reses, ¿sí?

—Como usted diga, ni que me quedara otra opción.

—Venga, Romano, ¡que no es para tanto! ¿Quieres ir a hablar tú con el padre Benito, para avisarle de que vamos? ¿O te encargas de vigilarme a mis bestias mientras voy yo?

—Ah, de eso ni hablar. Yo no voy donde ese tipo, Antonio, que se me pone a hablar en vascuence y no le entiendo una mísera palabra, ¡me pone nervioso! ¿Qué porras de idioma es ése? Debería usted proponer el italiano como idioma oficial de España, seguro que se quedan encantados...

—Claro Roma, claro... ¡De eso ni hablar! Pero qué morro tienes; ya te voy a poner yo pronto a prueba con el castellano...

—¡Pero váyase Antonio, que le estará esperando el cura! —espetó de repente el italiano viendo que el cauce de la conversación no parecía tomar buen rumbo.

—¡Diablos!

—Marche, ande, marche que ya me quedo aquí yo. ¡Si está a dos pasos, anime esa cara! Venga, ¡ea! Ese ritmo, que no lo veo... Andando, Antonio, vamos...

Dados los dos primeros pasos en su súbito ataque de prisa, España se detuvo. Comprendido había perfectamente las intenciones del italiano, decidido a hacer desaparecer la atención sobre su parco dominio del español. Iba a volver a echarle la bronca, pero visto cómo se subía el pequeño a la valla para vigilar a sus toros, sonrió satisfecho y se fue a su tarea.

—¡Venga, Antonio, que le van a dar las uvas!

—Maldito niño... —murmuró para sus adentros con una sonrisa de resignación. Tuvo la suerte de su cara, ya que, a pesar de todo, encontró al _aita_ Benito a la entrada del pueblo.

Romano se sentó en la cerca de madera, con una espiga de trigo en la boca y jugando con una piedra entre las manos. ¡Pues vaya! Menos mal que hacía buen día, que si llega a estar lloviendo hubiese sido un suplicio. Miró a los toros, todos paciendo tan tranquilamente a su aire con su cabezonería particular, sabiendo lo difícil que sería llegar con ellos en calma hasta la plaza. ¡Si por lo menos su burro estuviese aquí! Pero se había quedado allá en Córdoba, en la finca. ¿Qué le hacía pensar al lumbreras de Antonio que él podía con un trabajo tan pesado como guiar a las reses? Anda que...

Divisó de repente a Holanda salir y asomarse a la puerta de la casa, quedando apoyado en el quicio. Estaban muy lejos como para hablar, pero sabía que le estaba mirando. ¿Dónde se habría metido España? Ya estaba empezando a tardar...

Se giró y se puso de pie sobre la valla de la cerca para lograr ver mejor. Oteó el paisaje en busca del español, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. En un intento más cercano al reflejo que a la voluntad se puso de puntillas. Mala idea; Romano nunca destacó por su equilibrio.

Resbaló y cayó hacia atrás, hacia el interior de la zona vallada. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, que le costó una cantidad considerable de dolor y ganas de llorar. Un sonido, sin embargo, le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se apartó en el último momento, salvando el pellejo de a poco. Un toro había echado a correr embravecido, contagiando al resto de su espíritu, y nada ni nadie parecía poder ser capaz de detenerle. De hecho, en cuanto llegó a la valla de la cerca el propio impulso de la carrera la hizo añicos, liberando a los toros que corriendo bajaron hacia Pamplona.

Miró patidifuso lo que había quedado del cerco. ¿Cómo demonios había podido ocurrir aquello? ¡¿Qué cojones había pasado?! La respuesta llegó rodando hasta chocar suavemente con su pierna: era la piedra con la que había estado jugando, y la que por ende y por acto reflejo había soltado al perder el equilibrio y caer de la valla. ¿Era posible... tan sólo probable... que le hubiese dado a un astado? No, ¿verdad? Es decir, no se puede tener tan mala suerte...

Echó a correr tras el rastro de los toros, acordándose aquél pañuelo rojo que España llevaba atado a la cintura. ¡Pues buena la había hecho!

—¡TONI! ¡CUIDADO!

—¿Roma? ¿Qué es ese ruid...?

—¡CORRED A LA PLAZA! ¡QUE NOS PILLAN, Y VIENEN UN MONTÓN!

Aquel año, los toros de lidia que habían de bajarse hasta Pamplona entraron embravecidos y sin control en el pueblo, recorriendo peligrosamente todas sus calles mientras los ciudadanos, delante de los astados, realizaban el mayor ejercicio de piernas que habían hecho jamás.

Aquel año, Holanda lloró por primera vez en mucho tiempo; jamás en la vida recordaba haberse reído tanto. De excepcional buen humor, dejó sobre las manos de un cansado y prácticamente deshecho Romano quinientos maravedíes, una cantidad quizás algo exagerada pero que, en ese momento, se le hacía incluso pequeña. ¡La que había liado, en un momento! Ese niño tenía un don especial para hacer el mal. Ya tendría que hablar más con él, ya.

Aquel año, España recibió una de las mayores broncas hasta el momento. Romano, sintiéndose algo culpable, compró con el dinero que había ganado un bonito lazo para el cabello y un clavel, que dejó anónimamente sobre la almohada de su jefe. Con el resto, voló a la panadería de Francisca.

Claro que, desde luego, nada de eso impidió que la volvieran a liar. Desde ese año, verano tras verano, los toros corrían algún día de julio libremente por Pamplona. Tanto que incluso España le terminó cogiendo práctica; ¡ah, bendito, maldito, esperado 7 de julio! Nunca olvidaba encomendarse, por si acaso, a San Fermín.

**_Por cien maravedíes - Fin_**

* * *

Traducciónes:

**Aita** = Padre (del euskera/vasco)  
**Cazzo!** = Dejémoslo en que es una palabra malsonante en italiano, ¿sí? Y así yo no pierdo el decoro *risas*

¡Sí! Es así como surgieron los Sanfermines, fiesta mundialmente conocida (no, no, se me ha ido la olla *risas*) que se celebran en Pamplona cada 7 de julio, donde la gente corre delante de los astados a una hora muy temprana por la mañana, a mi parecer. Parece que su origen data del siglo XIII/XIV, pero como no hay nada realmente específico me he tomado la licencia de adaptarlo al tiempo en el que Holanda formaba parte de nosotros (espero que no os moleste... ¿me perdonáis?). Como se celebran en Pamplona y allí también se hablaba (y se habla) en euskera, me di la libertad de introducir una palabrita en este viejo idioma.

Por otro lado, me encanta hacer conversar a España y Romano. También me gusta que el pequeño Roma, aun rebelde y todo lo que es y todo lo que dice, trate de "usted" a Antonio, dado que es lo que siempre se ha hecho y lo que había de hacerse, en principio, cuando uno trata con su patrón. Son cosas mías, pero me encanta ponerlas de manifiesto (como que Romano es un viejo en un cuerpo de niño, a mi parecer).

Para hacer bien el cómputo, miré cuánto podría ser una cantidad como lo son 100 maravedíes (o maravedises, o maravedís, como gustéis llamarlos). Según he leído, en el siglo XVI en Castilla la Nueva una docena de huevos costaba 63 maravedíes; tengamos en cuenta que los huevos eran un artículo de lujo y que estaban al alcance de muy pocos. Por ensuciar las fuentes se podía llegar a sufrir una multa de hasta 600 maravedís, que, como podéis comprobar, no es una cantidad nada despreciable. ¡Así que Holanda ha hecho rico a Romano! Seguro que después se le pasó la euforia y se arrepintió durante horas; las risas no se las quita nadie, eso sí.

Y creo que no me dejo más, a parte de la parrafada padre que os he metido. Espero que os haya gustado;  
_**Gracias por leer,**_

**Bou.**


	12. Hasta las estrellas

¡Sí! ¡Estoy aquí, no había muerto! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estáis pasando bien estas fechas? ¡El lunes es Nochebuena! Espero que sí... Yo en este tiempo ya cumplí un año más *abuela*. A ver si me toca la lotería mañana... En fín a lo que importa: siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, es que entre la cantidad de tareas que tenía de la uni, el trabajo y la cantidad de tareas que tenía mi beta conseguir revisar esto ha sido casi imposible. Además, estos personajillos me cuestan un poco de manejar a veces; espero que haya quedado algo decente. Es que se me fue la cabeza hasta las estrellas.

Sin más ni más.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**_Liberis Causa_**

_**Capítulo 12:** Hasta las estrellas_

_**Personajes:**Inglaterra & Nueva Inglaterra._

—Pero cálmate ya, hombre —rió el mayor.

—¡Es que no puedo creerme que al fin esté aquí! ¡Qué diferente es todo, _England_! —exclamó contento el muchacho rubio de enormes ojos azules.

—No hace falta que grites, canijo —sonrió enternecido el aludido—. Ya bastante escándalo has armado en Londres...

—¿En Londres? ¿Tú crees? ¡Es que es la primera vez que vengo! Pensé que iba a morir en alta mar; jamás había estado tan aburrido... ¡Pero vaya que merece la pena!

—¡Ey! Viajar en barco es entretenido. A mí me encanta navegar —contestó el primero con afectada ofensa, fingiéndose dolido por la diferencia de sus intereses.

—A mí también... —hizo un puchero, tomando el brazo de Inglaterra y escondiéndose detrás de él, tarea algo complicada con el traqueteo de la calesa— ¡Pero durante dos semanas, como mucho! Ocho metidos en el mismo sitio sin poder salir es demasiado...

—¡Pues bien que corrías de un lado a otro jugando y enredándome a todo el personal, diablo! Y subiendo al puesto de vigilancia del palo mayor, que te crees que se me ha olvidado, pero aquí lo recuerda todo... ¿Te ríes? —preguntó de repente, escuchando la risita que nació desde detrás de su brazo.

No es que Nueva Inglaterra no se supiese travieso; era ésta en él cualidad conspicua, y bien era cierto que hacer rabiar un poquito a Inglaterra era algo que le divertía lo indecible. Claro que, cuando éste le descubría, tales eran los nervios que se hacían con él que acababa riéndose sin poder parar. Levantó el mayor el brazo, dejando al descubierto al revoltoso enredador.

—¿Te ríes? —volvió a preguntar, con un tono tan calmo y esa sonrisa tan propia y única que hizo saltar las alarmas (y más risas) en la mente del americano— ¿Y de qué te ríes?

Los nervios podían con él, y sentirse indefenso le instó a taparse la cara con las manos. Los sonrosados carrillos y las lágrimas de risa que asomaban a sus ojos terminaron por delatarle.

—¡Con que esas tenemos! ¡Yo dejándote manejar el timón y así me lo pagas, diciendo que te aburres! ¡Ven que te mate a cosquillas!

—¡No! ¡Socorro! ¡No, no, no, no, la tripa no que me da mucha risa! ¡_England_! —gritó como pudo en medio de las carcajadas tratando de zafarse del agarre— ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Que me muero! ¡Socorro! _Somebody help... _

—_We're here! —_gritó el cochero.

—..._me._

—Vaya por donde, ya hemos llegado. Anda, ven que te arregle la ropa, desdentado.

Apenas pudiendo creer su suerte, y anotándose mentalmente pasar por la iglesia a agradecerle el detalle al Señor más tarde, volvió a meterse la camisa en su sitio (maldito _England_, ¡si era más travieso que él!), mientras sonreía abiertamente para enseñarle al mayor el hueco que en su boca habían dejado las dos paletas al caerse.

Inglaterra rió so causa del gesto y descendió con elegancia del carro, colocándose su tan ostentoso sombrero con esmero.

—Yo también quiero uno —murmuró bajito el pequeño saltando a la hierba desde lo que para él era el _alto_ peldaño de la calesa.

—Cuando seas grande, quizás. Vamos, camina —le tendió la mano.

—¿Y dónde estamos? —preguntó curioso mirando a todas partes—. ¡Pero qué viejo es este sitio! —exclamó sin poder contenerse.

—¡No es viejo, es histórico, mamarracho! —se defendió Inglaterra pegándole un coscorrón— Estamos en la Universidad de Cambridge.

—¿Cambridge? ¿Universidad?

—Eso es, Universidad. Como Harvard, ¿te acuerdas? La fundamos hace poco allá donde tú estás —explicó agarrándole la nariz con los nudillos de los dedos índice y corazón—. Ven por aquí, vamos a ver si encontramos a quien busco... Y no te distraigas ni te separes de mí, ¿oyes?

—...

—¡América!

—_Yes, sir!_ —rió, corriendo a la vera del adulto—. _Sorry?_

—Ya, ya, _sorry_... ¿Eso ha sido tu tripa? —se sorprendió de repente el inglés.

—Es que tengo hambre... ¿No es aún hora de cenar?

—¡Pero si acabamos de comer! Te has pasado casi toda la mañana preguntando que cuándo era hora de comer, que si _England_ qué hora es, que si qué hora es,_ England_, que si me dejas mirar la hora de tu reloj... Voy a tener que poner un reloj gigante en Londres para que seas menos insistente, muchachito.

—¡Eso sería una idea estupenda! Sobre todo para ese señor que te ha preguntado la hora después de mí, que con el grito que le has pegado se ha ido escarmentado... —Inglaterra se tapó momentáneamente la cara algo avergonzado de haber pagado todo el estrés causado por las incansables preguntas de su colonia con tan amable caballero. Sintió convulsiones cerca de su mano, y cuando se giró a mirar resultó que el niño reía tontamente recordando el asunto.

—Tú nunca hables así —ordenó rememorando el momento—. Y deja de reírte...

—¿Arthur? —preguntó entonces una voz. Las dos cabezas rubias voltearon en la dirección del sonido, ambos con la misma expresión casual; hizo este hecho reír al dueño de la intervención—. Vaya, sí que os parecéis. Tú debes de ser Alfred, ¿me equivoco?

El chico, sorprendido, se escondió detrás de la elaborada casaca de su tutor inglés, asomándose tímidamente desde allá y asintiendo levemente. Qué acento más raro tenían los ingleses...

—¡Edmund! Tanto tiempo —lo abrazó afectuosamente Inglaterra—. ¿No vas a decir nada, América?

—...¿Ése es su pelo verdadero?

—¡Alfred! —amonestó severamente el rubio sin poder creer lo que el niño había dicho. No parecía haberse acostumbrado Nueva Inglaterra a esas pelucas modernas del siglo XVII, y aunque su pregunta era inocente, el bochorno que sintió el mayor en ese momento fue imposible de medir.

—¿Qué? —se asustó el aludido.

—No pasa nada, Arthur, tranquilo —el aún desconocido para Alfred se agachó, poniéndose a su altura—. Por supuesto que sí —le contestó, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero prométeme que no tirarás de él, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño rió de manera inocente.

—¡Vale!

—América, te presento a un gran amigo mío, Edmund Halley —el hombre se levantó e inclinó elegantemente la cabeza, imitando el de ojos azules el gesto por intuición—. Como no dejas de hablar de lo mucho que te gusta el cielo, las estrellas y de que algún día irás a ellas, he pensado que él podría... —se detuvo el inglés un poco haciéndose el interesante con una sonrisa, parecida a las que muestran los padres cuando saben han traído un regalo que va a gustar a sus vástagos— contarte historias.

Y esos ojos azules se llenaron de ilusión.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Sí?

—Sí señor; hace poco regresó de un viaje a Santa Helena donde hizo un plano y ha catalogado nada más y nada menos que ¡trescientas cuarenta y un estrellas!

—¿Tantas? ¡Son muchas!

—Bueno, pero son del hemisferio sur —restó importancia el aludido—. Tengo muchos planos y dibujos de las que se ven desde acá, incluso he estado haciendo cálculos para los llamados cometas... ¿Te suenan?

—Son esas bolas de luz que pasan cada mucho tiempo, ¿no? Esas grandotas que tienen cola —afirmó algo dubitativo el joven.

—En efecto, muy bien. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte el telescopio del cuarto y uno de los libros que tengo por allí. A parte de los de matemáticas, tengo alguno de arte estelar que te puede gustar.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo, _England_, puedo?

El aludido sonrió. _Pues claro que puedes_, pensó,_ si te he traído para eso desde el otro lado del mar, tonto_.

—Claro —optó por decir, sin embargo.

—¡Hurra!

—Seguidme entonces; tengo la mayoría de cosas en el despacho de un buen amigo. Visto que vine únicamente a pasar unos días no consideraron ofrecerme un despacho, además de que, aquí, parece casi ilegal pronunciar la palabra _Oxford_ —aclaró el señor Halley, comenzando a andar por los antiguos y solemnes pasillos de Cambridge.

Ambos le siguieron de cerca, agarrando el pequeño la mano de Inglaterra, más por la voluntad del segundo a que el primero no se perdiera que por lo intimidado que estaba el americano. Trató de explicarle el de ojos verdes cuál era la rivalidad entre Oxford y Cambridge de manera razonable, pero visto que no lo conseguía terminó optando por callarse. En unos minutos llegaron a un pasillo algo apartado con bastantes puertas, donde el recién conocido se detuvo frente a una, golpeándola con el puño suavemente.

—Buenas tardes, Isaac. ¿Se puede?

El aludido gruñó.

—Harás lo que quieras diga lo que diga, así que no sé por qué preguntas. Haz lo que te venga en gana.

Nueva Inglaterra abrió mucho los ojos ante tal respuesta y miró inquisitivo a su tutor. _¿La gente aquí es siempre así? _preguntó moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido. El mayor, recuperándose puntualmente él también de la sorpresa, sonrió levemente a su chiquillo y negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante entonces, caballeros, pasen —invitó el señor Halley con simpleza.

Juntos accedieron al interior de la instancia, quedando el niño momentáneamente maravillado por todo lo que pudo encontrar a su alrededor. El despacho estaba lleno de libros, mapas y extraños artilugios que desconocía, pero que eran, desde luego, interesantes.

—Mira, Alfred —llamó su atención —. Esto es un telescopio. No es un simple telescopio además, es el mejor telescopio que hay para observar las estrellas. Lo ha hecho Isaac.

—Nh. No rompáis nada —volvió a rumiar el aludido sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

—No hagas caso, joven. Anda, si quieres, busca el libro de constelaciones que hay en la estantería y cuando se haga de noche salimos a observar el cielo, tú y yo después. ¿Te parece? Es el más gordo.

—_Hell yeah!_ —exclamó contento el niño recibiendo un coscorrón por culpa de su mala lengua— _I meant... Of course._

Y salió hacia la estantería, pues, en busca de su encomendado libro. No fue una tarea tan fácil como había imaginado; montones de gruesos volúmenes se agolpaban aquí y allá (no muy ordenadamente, también había que decirlo), como supuso que ocurría a menudo en las salas de los hombres de ciencia. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, lo encontró: tenía que ser eso, no había visto un libro más gordo en toda su vida. Que estuviera en lo más alto no representaba un problema, ¿no?... ¿No?... Nahh, nunca para un mini héroe.

Se subió sobre una silla para poder llegar hasta la mesa y de ahí a lo alto de la estantería. Estiró sus fuertes brazos de niño mayor para tomar el libro, ¡y vaya si lo consiguió! Pero ahora volver a la silla era una tarea ardua...

El estruendo de Nueva Inglaterra al caer fue sonoro, y aunque tuvo miedo de hacerse daño no soltó el libro, no fuere a ser que el tal Isaac acabase matándolo si rompía algo.

—Auuuch... Qué dolor...

—¡América! ¿Estás bien?

—...No —lloró con tono lastimero. Se había dado con el globo terrestre en la frente.

—Ven aquí anda, ¿dónde te duele?

—... ¿Es éste el libro? —preguntó extendiéndoselo a Edmund Halley mientras Inglaterra le ponía frío en la zona dolorida.

—¿Éste? No me suena... _Philosophiæ naturalis principia mathematica_ —enunció—. ¿Qué significa esto, Isaac?

—Déjalo donde estaba, nadie te ha dado permiso para cogerlo —amonestó el tal Newton.

—¿A ver? —preguntó Inglaterra, consciente de que el tal Newton tenía cierto punto de razón, pero aun así vencido por la curiosidad.

—¡No te pongas así, hombre! —contestó por su parte Halley, dejando el libro en manos de su amigo Arthur.

—¡Edmund, que lo dejes en su sitio!

—...

—¡Edmund!

—Esto... Esto es brillante —exclamóentonces el de ojos verdes tras aquel largo silencio en el que había estado ojeando algunas de las primeras hojas del trabajo de Isaac Newton. El aludido, levemente enorgullecido por el inesperado comentario, relajó un poco sus humos.

—...

—¿Qué son estas aplicaciones? —preguntó curioso, mientras el americano daba saltitos para poder llegar a ojear las páginas del libro que Inglaterra leía con tantísimo interés.

—Cálculo diferencial. He estado estudiando el movimiento de todos los cuerpos y haciendo generalizaciones matemáticas y geométricas, para explicar la ley de gravitación universal.

–¿Ley de gravitación universal? —inquirió esta vez el niño— ¿Es para decidir cuándo algo es grave o cuándo no pasa nada? ¿Como en una herida?

—No —terció, en un tono que, además, hizo al niño correr a esconderse detrás de su tutor—. La gravedad es la fuerza que hace que los objetos caigan al suelo, que los cuerpos se atraigan, etcétera, etcétera —explicó mirando a Inglaterra esta vez—Me enfrasqué en el movimiento de los cuerpos, los planetas, el sol, las estrellas, la luz...

—¿Y ha conseguido llegar a todas estas deducciones por sí solo?

Inglaterra le pasó el libro a Halley (siendo generoso en considerarlo un libro, pues no era más que un manojo de páginas con cubierta).

—No. Si he logrado ver más lejos ha sido porque he subido a hombros de gigantes; muchos han trabajado antes que yo. Lo único que no puedo explicar aún es el comportamiento de ese estúpido de Hooke...

Sintiendo el disgusto que el pequeño venido del nuevo mundo sentía, expresado en las uñas que le estaba clavando en su agarre, el mayor decidió no profundizar demasiado en el asunto por el momento, si bien se planteaba bastante interesante. Cualquier cosa, si se trataba de su América, podía esperar.

Por su parte, Mr. Halley parecía realmente intrigado por las deducciones de su buen amigo, y se le veía emocionado y entregado. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, durante los cuales el primero leyó emocionado las crípticas páginas manuscritas por Newton hasta que fue consciente de que las personas con las que se había citado seguían allí.

—Oh, toma, Alfred, éste es el libro del que te hablé —aseguró agachándose para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos y tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa. El muchacho lo tomó entre sus manos contento, abriéndolo y descubriendo cientos de estampas estelares.

—¡Mira, _England_! ¡Mira, mira! —exclamaba a cada momento, a cada página que encontraba, ante la sonrisa de su tutor.

—¿Les importaría mucho, caballeros, si me quedara departiendo unos instantes con mi buen amigo? Tengo una intuición, aún ligera, de que...

—Pero vendrá a la noche, ¿no? —preguntó el americano preocupado de quedarse sin ver sus estrellas, su cielo, su futuro destino.

—Por supuesto —confirmó acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

Cuando de vuelta caminaban por los amplios, nobles y antiguos pasillos de Cambridge, Inglaterra hizo una apreciación:

—Mira, ya se ve la Luna —señaló, arrodillándose al lado del niño y señalando al cielo, que se veía desde los arcos que daban al jardín—. ¿Verdad que es bonita?

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!

—A mí también.

—¡Algún día iré allí! —señaló el pequeño hacia el cosmos— ¡Lo juro! ¡Llegaré más lejos que nadie jamás!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

—Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, entonces. Y comer bien. Y abrigarte, que de seguro que allí hace mucho frío...

_Ya estamos con lo de abrígate y come_, pensó Nueva Inglaterra caminando al lado de su amado tutor, _siempre igual, si me pasa cualquier cosa se quedará bien tranquilo con tal de que esté bien abrigado_. _See you soon, lovely Moon!_

No se le ocurrió, ni por un instante, que acababa de sacar a la luz la obra más importante de la historia de la ciencia.

**_Hasta las estrellas - Fin_**

* * *

Traducciones:

**Somebody help me** = Que alguien me ayude  
**We're here!** = ¡Estamos aquí!  
**Sorry** = Lo siento  
**Hell yeah!** = Es una afirmación muy efusiva, que viene de acortar la expresión "In the name of hell, Yes!", que significa ¡En el nombre del infierno, Sí!  
**I meant... Of course** = Quiero decir... Por supuesto..

¡Y hasta aquí! Espero que os gustara. Para que nadie se duela, dejo que Inglaterra llame América a Alfred dado que para él es su única colonia en el nuevo mundo; por tanto, cada vez que Inglaterra hace referencia a América, no hay confusión ninguna de que se refiere a Alfred.

Procedo a explicar cositas, que ha sido un capítulo muy histórico.

El _Principia Matemática_ es el libro en el que Isaac Newton publicó sus famosas leyes, y es considerado a día de hoy la obra más importante de la historia de la ciencia. Escribió sobre muchísimos campos de la física, y su trabajo sigue siendo el fundamento de gran parte de la física de hoy en día.

Sin embargo, Newton era un hombre de carácter terrible. De hecho, como era un avaro y no le gustaba nada de nada gastar dinero, fue su amigo Edmund Halley (el del cometa Halley) el que al encontrar el libro se encargó de ordenarlo, corregirle lo que hacía falta para editarlo y quien pagó la publicación del mismo. ¡De haber sido por Newton, nos habríamos quedado sin saber nada!

Posteriormente a lo famoso de su trabajo, Newton fue durante un tiempo recaudador de impuestos, tiempo durante el cual no le tembló la mano al mandar matar a quien no le pagaba. Fue elevado a la categoría de Sir y estuvo en el parlamento británico, también. La frase _"Si he logrado ver más lejos ha sido porque he subido a hombros de gigantes"_ es una cita literal de Newton, creo que la única muestra de modestia que tuvo en toda su vida. Se llevaba fatal con Hooke, por cierto (físico también, creo). ¡Y ya! Creo que no me dejo nada.

**Gracias por leer,**  
**Bou.**


	13. Un buen niño

¡Buenas! He pensado que, teniendo el capítulo escrito, tampoco era cuestión de dejar al tiempo pasar para siempre antes de actualizar *risas*. Dada la época en la que estamos, quise hacer un capítulo con referente navideño... Así que, aquí va. Espero que os guste; me encanta escribir sobre estos dos.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. **

* * *

**_Liberis Causa_**

_**Capítulo 13:** Un buen niño_

_**Personajes:**España & Romano_

—¡Claro que sí, Roma, que no te miento! —rió España ante el súbito cese del movimiento por parte de su lacayo, que le miraba con cara de sospecha agarrando muy fuerte la escoba.

—... Paparruchas —refunfuñó.

—¡Que no son paparruchas!

—No trate de engañarme, Antonio, que le aseguro yo que lo pagará caro eh —amenazó blandiendo el instrumento con tono de mafioso—. Mire que le arreo un escobazo y me quedo tan tranquilo.

—¡Pero serás...! No, canijo, no; lo que pasa es que si no has sido un niño bueno no recibirás regalos, sino carbón. ¡Carbón oscuro, como tu alma!

—¡Cállese cojona! Que yo no soy malo, tengo un alma muy pura...

—Sí claro, tan pura como esta habitación.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo la veo perfecta, está muy habitable. Y tiene vistas a...

—¡A ninguna parte porque los cristales están sucísimos, diablo! —se quejó el mayor frotando fervientemente la ventana con la manga camisa.

Estaba más sucia de lo que parecía; posiblemente, las manchas que le quedaron en la prenda constituyeron el inicio de las camisas estampadas, de imposible que resultó lavarlas. Concentrado como estaba en su tarea de convertir aquel cuarto en un lugar mínimamente salubre, no volvió a la realidad hasta que escuchó la voz del pequeño a su espalda.

—Y entonces... ¿Los Reyes Magos traen regalos? ¿De verdad?

Aquella pregunta fue pronunciada con voz dubitativa. Cuando España se giró para mirar a Romano, lo encontró moviendo el pie y con la cabeza gacha, casi tímido, pasando lenta, suave y casi inapreciablemente la escoba. Enternecido por el tono y por todo el esfuerzo que el italiano ponía en que no se notase mucho que trataba de hacer una buena acción, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con él. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a Romano, apartó la escoba y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Por supuesto. Los Reyes Magos acudieron a Belén guiados por una estrella, a rendir homenaje al recién nacido hijo de Dios en la Tierra —comenzó a explicar con tono de cuentacuentos. Se sentó en el suelo y colocó sobre él al pequeño—. Viajaron juntos, sobre los lomos de sus camellos, hasta que llegaron a su destino el día 6 de enero, cuando por fin pudieron entregar sus regalos.

—...¿Y qué regalaron?

—Melchor, el de la barba blanca, llevó oro; Gaspar, de barba morena, incienso. Baltasar, el hombre de tez oscura, llevó mirra. Desde entonces, cada noche del día 5 al día 6 de enero, los Reyes Magos reparten regalos a los niños que han sido buenos, y dejan carbón a los que han sido malos.

—...Entiendo.

—Pero a los que han sido buenos durante todo el año eh Roma, no las últimas semanas.

—¡Cállese, Antonio! ¡Yo soy bueno cada día del año! ¡Mire que ganas tiene de abrazarme de lo bueno que soy! ¡Se lo veo en los ojos!

España echó a reír ante el repentino acceso de Romano, dejándolo libre de nuevo.

—De todos modos, diablillo, como no pierdes nada por intentarlo puedes probar a escribir una carta a uno de los Reyes con tus deseos para Navidad. ¡Quién sabe! Con suerte, igual te cae algo si no son conscientes de lo ponzoñoso que es tu corazón...

—¿Ponzoña? Eso suena a bebida... _"¡Una copa de ponzoña!"_... ¿No le parece? Pero anímese, ¡caramba! ¿Qué le ocurre?

—... Nada cielo, nada —negó con la cabeza enjugándose un par de lágrimas. Era como estar hablando con una pared. Con una pared austro-inglesa—. ¿Quieres que escribamos la carta juntos, a la tarde? Por la noche la dejaremos en la repisa para que el cartero real venga a por ella y se la lleve a sus majestades.

—¡Ni hablar! No quiera usted chismorrear en mis cosas, maldita sea. Pero tráigame papel y algo con lo que escribir, que yo luego me apañaré con alguien. ¡Rápido, diantre, que no tenemos todo el día! Ay, señor, no sé dónde tiene usted la cabeza... no sé qué haría sin mí...

Romano escribió y guardó su carta con mucho más celo del que hubiera imaginado. Siempre que aparecía España por algún lugar, lo acababa espantando a escobazos o gritándole todo tipo de barbaridades para echarlo. Cuando finalmente accedió a dejarla junto a la carta de España en la repisa interior de la ventana era ya 30 de diciembre. Escondido en la oscuridad nocturna y acojonado ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por el gruñón de Roma, España se acercó a retirarlas de donde se encontraban, apenas pudiendo contener en sí esa sensación de cuando se hace una travesura positiva. Sin poder resistirse, encendió todas las velas del candelabro de su habitación para leer lo que el muchacho había escrito.

Nada más abrirla, descubrió una especie de prosa llena de manchurrones y pésima caligrafía, repartida por aquí y por allá en el papel. Comenzaba:

_"Querido Melchor:"_

Melchor tenía que ser. El que había llevado oro. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Si ya se conocía a ese Lovino como la palma de su mano.

_"Soy Italia Romano, aunque a la gente de aquí le gusta decirme Lovino porque se les hace raro llamarle a un sitio. Trabajo __mucho__, todos los días sin descanso, porque el Antonio no me da tregua. Antonio es mi jefe, ¿sabe? Él también es un sitio, pero no me gusta decirle España porque suena muy poderoso. Antonio está bien. Es como de a pie. Para que no se le suba a la cabeza. Es un tipo grande y fuerte, no sé para qué diantre me necesita si podría hacerlo todo él. Pero está bien así, porque puedo vigilarlo para que no trate de quedarse con la herencia del Abuelo Roma. Es que, ¿sabe usted?, el Antonio es más pobre que las ratas. Pero pobre, pobre. Se lo gasta todo en ir a pelearse por ahí, a lo descerebrado. Nunca está en casa —_un borrón negro tapaba casi lo que quedaba de línea, continuando en la siguiente_—. Yo nunca he pedido nada a los Reyes Magos. ¿Se puede pedir que Antonio no se vaya? ¿Eso me lo pueden ustedes dar? Me gustaría que estuviese más tiempo aquí. Cuando se va siempre se gasta todo el dinero y vuelve lleno de heridas. No me gusta que esté con heridas, y tampoco esa cara que pone cuando se enfada. Cuando está aquí, además, todo el mundo está contento. Y recoge mi cuarto. Y me hace regalos. Todos son felices cuando está aquí España, así que, por favor, que no se vaya. Yo también estoy mejor cuando España está conmigo."_

A pesar de lo dificultoso que era leer el texto debido al parco nivel de español y a los borrones dispersados al azar por la hoja, cuando España terminó de leer aquella frase se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se sintió un poco idiota, y se secó las lágrimas en cuanto pudo para que al caer no emborronasen más las letras. No cejaban, sin embargo, en su empeño de asomar a sus ojos.

_"Si no puede ser, entonces quiero oro. No mucho, el que tenga usted de sobra me bastará, no soy ambicioso, con un kilo me es suficiente. También quiero dulces, ¡de hojaldre! Los de hojaldre son los más ricos, y cuando tienen crema por dentro más. ¡Oh, sí! He visto que hay niños que tienen juguetes. Tener de eso estaría bien. Y zapatos nuevos. Me gustan los zapatos. Una chica guapa sería un buen regalo, también. O una habitación con chimenea para mí solo... También quería un perro, pero he pensado que siendo usted mago, igual podría regalarme un camello (un __camello__: caballo no que ya el Antonio me regaló uno de los suyos). ¿Puede regalarme magia? Si es así, quiero un poco. Y spaghetti para cenar. Y ya, creo que no me dejo nada, se me acaba la hoja. Reciba usted los mejores deseos de un __**buen**__ niño,_

_Italia Romano."_

Negó con la cabeza aún con las lágrimas en los ojos, con la ya conocida sensación del mal y el bien peleando en su interior por culpa de la ternura de ogro de aquel niño. Rió, finalmente, reconociendo a su Roma en cada una de esas palabras. Se fijó entonces en que, espachurrados al final, había escritos un par de renglones más:

_"¡Ah, se me ha olvidado! Tráigale unos calcetines al Antonio, ande, que los tiene todos llenos de abujeros."_

España sonrió: ¡se habían acordado de él! Parecía que, ese año, los Reyes Magos le habían entregado su regalo con antelación.

Días después, en pleno plan de caza nocturna, Italia Romano consiguió vislumbrar a Melchor dejando regalos al pie de su cama. Intentó cazarlo, pero desgraciadamente se trataba de un Rey Mago, así que todos sus intentos de tirarle de la ropa y de las barbas fueron vanos.

Eso sí, descubrió orgulloso en su forcejeo que, al igual que él, Melchor tenía los ojos verdes.

**_Un buen niño - Fin_**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! Este capítulo sí que no tiene explicaciones, son todo tradiciones y están explicadas en el mismo capítulo. Me encanta, insisto, hacer a Roma hablando de usted a España. Es tan divertido...

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
